


BNHA (and others) One-Shots

by Writing_Heroes



Category: Haikyuu!!, Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cuddling, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Just minor sexual content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Meet-Cute, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Minor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Multi, Oral, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Teasing, Third Year, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Fluff, dense Genji, firework kiss cliche obviously, he's real dumb like probably a himbo honestly, just briefly, not a whole lot, one bed trope, tags will update with each story, tooth rooting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Heroes/pseuds/Writing_Heroes
Summary: Hey there, this is my new one-shot book! I want to keep these fics separate from my request book but don't want to post them individually, so now you can find them all here!I may ask for some ideas from time to time but this is mainly ideas from my own head, hope you enjoy!Will mainly be BNHA but might include some Haikyuu from time to time, we'll see.Newest chapter; Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader *part two*





	1. Pride (Midoriya x Reader x Bakugou)

Boys were annoying. It wasn’t an entirely fair statement because honestly, not every boy was annoying, but the prideful ones were the most annoying. They refused to admit to anything. Y/N wasn’t sure why she even liked a prideful bastard like Bakugou. She was fine when they were alone, they could banter back and forth, it was pretty great. But god, he was annoying around their classmates. Anyone who even brought up the possibility of them being more than friends, he’d screech at them, screaming about how she was just a ‘dumb idiot who always needed help with studying and nothing more.’

It pissed her off. A dumb idiot? If she was such a dumb idiot to her, then why bother hanging out with her? Despite this, Y/N was prideful herself. She couldn’t let go of these feelings and continued hanging out with him every other night in his room because she’s just too damn prideful to admit he wasn’t good for her.

Friday was normal, regular. Boring, even. School was a drag and the only thing Y/N looked forward to was studying with Bakugou. As soon as Crementoss left the class, dismissing them, Y/N jumped out of her seat, packing her stuff away hastily to get to Bakugou sooner. As she stepped forward, Midoriya jumped into her view.

“Oh, Midoriya. You need something?” She tried to recall if she borrowed anything off him, or if he borrowed something off her. But nothing clicked.

Midoriya just smiled, twiddling his thumbs. “Ah, nothing really, I just wanted to know if you wanted to study together sometime? Mr. Aizawa said you were pretty good at Maths.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m good, it’s just that I try and take a lot of notes. And even then, I struggle.” Y/N sighed, rubbing her neck.

“Well, better than me still. In exchange, I can help you with hero laws.”

“Deal.” Y/N said, smiling. “Let’s do it Monday, okay?”

For those two minutes of talking to Midoriya, Y/N completely forgot about Bakugou, standing at his desk and glaring at the two of them. Y/N almost scoffed and called him a child, but kept her mouth shut. “I’ll talk later Midoriya, got a study thing with Bakugou today. You’re welcome to invite whoever for Monday, though, okay?” Y/N gently pat his shoulder as she walked past him, meeting with Bakugou as he walked in stride, walking faster and further than Y/N could keep up with.

Upon arriving at the dorms, no one else was in the common room, but from the loud music that could be heard, at least Jirou was there. Some of the other guys had planned to go out for a bit after school so they weren’t going to be back for a while. Like always, Bakugou grabs his snacks from the kitchen cupboard, which he locked at all times. It was pretty selfish, having an entire cupboard to yourself but it was Bakugou, no one was about to fight him on it. At least not yet.

“What first?” Y/N asked as they entered his room. Bakugou’s hands reached for her bag, taking it off her and throwing it to the floor. Before Y/N could even turn, Bakugou was already kissing her neck, arms wrapped around her waist.

This. This is what Y/N was too prideful to give up. Even if he screamed at everyone that he hated her, she couldn’t do it to herself to give this up. She liked it, the attention. It felt good if only he would just be open about it. Was she that bad that he couldn’t admit to people what they did? She supposed they both were at fault for this.

Both too damn prideful for their own good.

Y/N and Bakugou never really studied. It always ended with them laying on the bed, kissing. Before Bakugou, Y/N had never actually kissed anyone, not that she’d let him know that. It was nice, his hands were bigger than hers. Holding them in her own hands felt good, warm and really comforting. Bakugou pulled away for just a second to kiss her jaw, trailing the kiss down to her neck. His hands were low, squeezing at her thigh just below the school skirt. It was slowly moving up, so close that Y/N quickly grabbed it, pushing it away. Bakugou pulled back again, confused. “What?”

“Nothing.” She said a little too quickly. “I just…” Not want to have sex, “want to relax today, tired. From the long week.” Y/N curled away. It was embarrassing. They were nearly eighteen (or in Bakugou’s case, he was already eighteen) and she was still terrified to go that extra step. Terrified of what? Y/N knew there was nothing to be scared of.

Bakugou didn’t question it, thankfully. He just lay behind her, kissing the nape of her neck once more before his breathing settled. He was going to sleep.

It was dark outside. Y/N couldn’t even remember falling asleep but her eyes were burning. Bakugou’s arm was still wrapped tightly around her but she could hear him shuffling behind her and there was a dim light. “You could have woken me up sooner.” Y/N joked, turning slightly to look at him. His face didn’t change. He just grunted, his grip tightening around her. “Want me to stay the night, huh? Love me that much?”

“Not really.” It was only a joke on her end but it still stung a lot hearing his answer. Y/N sat up, brushing her fingers through her hair to untangle it.

“Well, I’m going to go wash up, see you in the morning.”

He didn’t even reply. Picking up her stuff, Y/N left, closing the door softly as to not annoy Kirishima next door, which turned out, she didn’t need to, as Kirishima was also just leaving his room, pausing to stare at Y/N.

“Oh, Y/N! Hi!” Kirishima grinned, turning away to check himself on his phone quickly. “Whatcha doing...out here?”

“Was studying with Bakugou, fell asleep and so he kicked me out. What’s wrong? You okay?”

“Oh, well, was heading to the showers and I don’t look the greatest right now or...smell good.”

Y/N would never have pegged Kirishima as the type to care about that stuff. So, she smiled, pointing to herself. “You look fine, meanwhile, I look like a complete mess right now.”

Kirishima laughed and shook his head. “Nah, you always look fine, even Bakugou says you do and you know he can’t even compliment someone without adding an insult onto it at the end.”

“Huh?” Bakugou thinks she looks nice? Sure they did...intimate things but he’s never actually complimented her during any of it. It was all purely physical, not emotional, on his end at least. Kirishima didn’t say anything else on the topic, walking ahead of Y/N to get to the showers quickly before it got too late. Y/N, on the other hand, headed down to the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see Uraraka, Midoriya, and Iida down there gathered around one of the tables.

“L/N! What are you doing up this late?” Iida asked.

“You’re up too, Iida…” Y/N said, grabbing a cup to pour some water into it. “Were you guys studying or something?”

Uraraka held up her notebook with a nod, showing off all the work they got done in the few short hours. Midoriya had his head down, still scribbling in his notebook intently. Y/N walked over, sitting in the seat opposite him, sipping her water. “What you writing there, Midoriya?”

His head snapped up, cheeks beginning to slowly turn red. “Ah, I was writing about today’s training, just noting how some people used their quirks. You know me.”

Before Midoriya could say more, Y/N grabbed the notebook off the table, skimming through it. “Write anything about me?” She asked, skipping past the many, many pages. His drawings definitely improved from the last notebooks he had from previous years.

“Y-Yes, but-” Midoriya snatched the notebook back, holding it tightly to his chest, “just boring stuff, nothing exciting.”

Snickers from the kitchen alerted Y/N, reminding her that Iida and Uraraka were still there, both of them cleaning up their dishes. Y/N shook her head, smiling at them. “What you two laughing at, huh? What? Did he draw me super ugly or something.”

Uraraka bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. “Yeah, something like that.” She wheezed. Iida was trying to shush, shaking his hands.

Y/N hummed, standing up again with her glass. “Well, I’m gonna go hit the showers. Oh,” she turned to Uraraka and Iida, causing both of them to quiet down to see what she says, “Midoriya and I are studying on Monday, want to join us?”

“Su-” Uraraka slammed her hand over Iida’s mouth.

“Sorry, Iida and I uh...got a thing! His parents invited us to dinner.”

Iida’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “My parents-”

“They texted me personally, shut up!” Uraraka hissed, dragging Iida away by his hand towards the staircase. Y/N glanced back at Midoriya who seemed petrified, but let out nervous laughter.

“Is it a problem if it’s just us two?” He asked her. Y/N smiled, shaking her head.

“Of course not, but you’re always studying with them so I thought to ask anyway. Ah, I better head, get to that shower. See you later, Midoriya.”

For another ten minutes, Midoriya didn’t leave the kitchen, cheeks still red and heart racing from when she snatched away his notebook. “So close.” He whispered, pressing his hand to his chest.

“What the hell you muttering about, Deku?” Bakugou pushed Midoriya away from the cupboard that hoarded all the snacks. He reached in, pulling out a small tin filled with biscuits. Midoriya watched intently.

“Could I have one?”

Bakugou turned, glaring. “Get your fucking own, touch my shit and I’ll kill you.” He walked away to sit at the table as Midoriya muttered to himself, talking to himself about when he should go buy some snacks. As Bakugou sat down, he eyed the notebook just next to him. He glanced at Midoriya briefly before opening the book. He almost spat out his biscuits see the crappy drawing of himself. “Fucking weirdo,” Bakugou muttered as he read all the notes Midoriya had on him. He turned the page, seeing some stuff on Iida. Then the next page had Kaminari, talking about the time he stuck a fork into an outlet as an experiment. He turned again. It was you this time and Bakugou glanced at Midoriya once again, trying to hold the scowl back as the green-haired boy counted on his fingers about his money.

‘Has good reflexes’ Bakugou read. ‘Fast when she can be bothered.’ Well, that was pretty accurate. Y/N was kind of lazy sometimes. Bakugou bit into his biscuit, watching the crumbs fall onto the page of the notebook. He brushed them aside before pausing. ‘Cute and smiles a lot which is nice.’

Bakugou’s eyes flickered to Midoriya again. He stood, taking the notebook with him as he walked over. He slammed the notebook against the back of Midoriya’s head, pushing him down to slam his face against the counter, not caring that he let out a yelp of pain. “Jeez, you really are a fucking dumbass if you think Y/N’s ever gonna like you.” Bakugou threw the notebook behind him and walked away happily, giving Midoriya a look as though to say ‘don’t fucking say anything.’

Sunday night was quiet, most of the class 3-A students had gone to visit their parents or were doing some odd jobs. But Y/N had the day to relax, mainly in Bakugou’s room. Right now, he was doing some training and just let Y/N chill in his room while she waited. Most of the time she was on her phone, her homework pushed to the floor as she curled up on his bed. It comforted her, being surrounded by his things, especially when she’d sneak out one of his shirts. He never seemed to notice. Or if he did, it didn’t bother him at all.

Rolling over in bed again, Y/N smacked her lips together, feeling dry. She reached for her bottle on the side table but sighed seeing that she drank it all already. Threw the bottle into the bin by Bakugou’s door and headed out the door to go to the kitchen for a glass. The halls of the dorm house were quiet, barely a sound could be heard, except the scribbling of a pencil on paper when she made it to the kitchen.

“Oh, Midoriya, why don’t you ever study in your room?” Y/N asked, walking over to the cabinet.

“Too many distractions.” Well, she’s seen his room and she couldn’t help but agree. It was quite...the sight. She didn’t seem to notice Midoriya staring at her or to be more accurate, at the shirt. “I didn’t know you and Kacchan were dating, Y/N.”

She froze, hand hovering in the air. “Dating? We aren’t dating, why you think that?”

Midoriya pointed to her. “You’re wearing his shirt, so I fig-”

“We aren’t dating.” Y/N repeated, her hands gripping at the hem of the shirt. “I’m not sure actually, what we are.” She took a seat opposite him, laying her head on her arms. “Am I acting dumb?

“About what?”

Y/N groaned. “Dumb for being so hung up on him? I don’t know why I even bother anymore, I don’t want just the physical stuff, you know? I want to be able to walk into his room and talk about stuff instead of just making out all the time. I really don’t think he cares. Yeah, sometimes we joke around but it’s nothing that he doesn’t do with others like Kaminari and Eijirou.”

Midoriya tapped his chin, ignoring the pang in his chest. “Well, that wasn’t the impression he gave off the other night.” Y/N looked up, wanting him to continue. “Ah, well um…” What the hell was he supposed to say now?! He couldn’t really say what Bakugou had said. “Well, he seems...possessive of you. I noticed that he stares at you a lot in class, glares at the other guys when they talk to you. And uh, he said no one would be able to date you. I think he likes you.”

None of that made Y/N feel better, it just made her guesses correct. He truly is too prideful. Why? What’s so wrong with admitting that he likes her? Y/N groaned, dramatically falling to the floor. “Dead, just leave me here, Midoriya, I’ll just suffer the consequences of liking such an asshole. My own fault, really.” Midoriya just laughed, reaching out his arm for her to grab, hauling her off the floor. His arm wrapped around her waist, his cheeks red as she laughed. He smiled, glad to know she was in a chipper mood again.

“I don’t really think it’s my place to give you my opinion, but just know, no matter, you can get through this!”

“Hell yeah! Now,” Y/N placed her hands on his broad shoulders, “make me some food mister Midoriya, I know you know how to make good food.”

Bakugou stopped in his tracks, towel over his shoulder as he watched Y/N grinning at Midoriya, jumping around him as he made food, laughing at whatever stupid shit he was saying. It didn’t matter what, it just pissed Bakugou off. He marched over, slipping his arm around Y/N’S waist, causing her to yelp, turn quickly to see who it was before she relaxed again, smiling.

“Hey-” Bakugou cut her off, pressing his lips to hers as he glared at Midoriya still, who looked confused. And mostly awkward as he glanced around, wondering if he should leave or continue cooking. Bakugou pushed Y/N against the counter, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair. Y/N snapped out of it, glancing at Midoriya, a little confused herself as she pushed against Bakugou to get him off but he wouldn’t budge, just trying to edge closer to her although Y/N doubts that’s even possible.

“Hey, Kacchan, maybe you should ease up a bit.” Midoriya touched his shoulder, noticing Y/N still trying to push at him and thankfully, Bakugou pulled away, glaring.

“What the hell has it got to do with you, Deku? You aren’t her boyfriend.”

“And neither are you!” Midoriya snapped.

The tension in the air was thick, so Y/N ducked under Bakugou’s arm, moving a good bit away from him. “Look, I’m really not sure what’s gotten into you, so I’m just...gonna go to my room, catch you later, Midoriya.” She gave two of them a short and curt wave of the hand, heading to the stairs.

As soon as Y/N was out of sight, Bakugou’s hands started to shake, gritting his teeth. “Look, Kacchan, just calm do-”

Bakugou turned, grabbing Midoriya, he pushed him against the fridge. “Shut the fuck up and don’t fucking inject yourself into mine and Y/N’s relationship. What we do is none of your fucking business, got it? Just give up and realise you got no fucking chance.” With one final snarl, he threw Midoriya to side, who hit the edge of the counter, grunting in pain. Bakugou stepped back, hands in his pockets as he headed to the stairs to go find Y/N in her room.

After the incident the night before, Y/N kept her door lock and ignored any knocking, wanting to be left alone to her own thoughts. Even as she walked into class, she still felt confused. Bakugou had never kissed her in front of someone before. It still felt odd. Weird. As soon as she spotted Bakugou, tried to test her theory. Gripping her bag strap tightly, she walked over to him, standing in front of his desk, smiling. “Hi.” She says, leaning on his desk, kicking up her feet behind her, humming happily. She leaned close, intending to kiss him. Well, not really, because just as she thought, he moved his head away, confused.

“What the hell are you doing?” Bakugou dodged his head away from her, now glaring, “you know I don’t do that shit here...leave that for the bedroom.”

“You weren’t saying that last night.” Y/N leaned away, arms crossed over her chest. “I really don’t get you, honestly. You confuse me.” Not wanting to hear anything from him, Y/N walked to her seat, laying her head on top of her bag as Tsuyu and Mina tried to talk to her to see what’s up.

Class like usual dragged on. Every now and then Y/N caught Midoriya turning to look at her and she’d just smile to reassure him. She hadn’t spoken to him since last night and the way things were left off, it was kind of awkward. When Present Mic had his back turned to the class, Y/N stood up for two seconds to throw a paper ball at Midoriya, landing it perfectly on his desk. She sat down and turned to stick her tongue out at Iida before facing the front again, acting like the perfect angel her teachers thought she was. When Present Mic asked the class a question and turned to the board to write the answer down, Y/N looked at Midoriya as he opened the note.

‘My room or yours for studying?’ It said. Midoriya quickly scribbled his reply, using his arm block it off when he noticed Bakugou’s body turn to look at what he was doing. Waiting a beat, Midoriya turned, throwing it across the room towards Y/N, not without a small whistle from Kaminari and a ‘nice shot’ from Kirishima. Y/N leaned forward in her seat to push at Kirishima’s head, snickering. “Don’t peek, my business.” She said, smiling as she opened the note.

‘Kacchan might barge in if we’re in your room, so mine?’

Okay, so since their first year, Midoriya managed to get rid of some of his All Might stuff. Y/N was almost impressed. Keyword, almost. It was then revealed that the rest of the All Might stuff was just at his mother’s place. 

“Sorry it’s so messy, I didn’t have time to clean, heh…” Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck as he threw his dirty clothes into the hamper, trying to at least a little. Y/N hummed and sat on his bed, looking at the photos he had on the nightstand. She picked up the picture of a younger Midoriya.

“So cute.” She teased, laughing. Midoriya stared at her, brain still processing what he was watching.

“No, not cute, I cried a lot.”

“Precious.” Y/N laughed, placing the photo back down. She laid down on the bed as she lazily went into her bag, stopping to look at Midoriya. “You going to come sit? It’s your room.”

Midoriya walked over and sat down stiffly, opening his textbook. Y/N raised a brow but didn’t say anything, laying on her side. “I hate hero laws. Everyone else in class can remember them all, even Kaminari and we all know he’s a moron…” Y/N trailed off, “maybe...I was the moron all along.”

Midoriya straightened up. “Huh? You’re hardly a moron, you’re one of the smartest.” Y/N didn’t reply to that. Midoriya’s nice. Of course, he’d say that. He compliments everyone and always knows what to say.

“You don’t have to say that.” Y/N said, reaching up to poke his freckled cheek. “Bakugou calls me dumb a lot. Just kind of used to it at this point.” The topic was kind of depressing. Bakugou was just so...confusing. With the way he acts, he makes it seem like he likes her but won’t actually say anything that makes her think that. “Give me your honest opinion, should I just give up?”

Well, this was shitty. It’s not as though Midoriya could answer with an unbiased opinion. But he also didn’t want her to give up with confiding in him.

“Well...does he make you happy?”

“Huh?”

Midoriya repeated his question again. “Does Kacchan make you happy?”

There was a long pause, neither of them speaking as Y/N sat up, hands in her lap. “I don’t know. He does. Did. I just don’t get why he won’t tell people what we do. Am I that embarrassing to him? He kissed me in front of you and I don’t get it. Why you but not anyone else? He hasn’t even told Eijirou and they’re basically best friends. It’s frustrating. I can’t even tell my friends that the guy I like brings me to his room to kiss me because he gets mad and frustrated and shouts and I just don’t get it.” Y/N stopped, taking in a deep breath. She touched cheek. “Fuck, sorry, got a bit heated there.”

An arm wrapped around her, letting her head rest on Midoriya’s shoulder. “I don’t think him making you cry is a good sign.”

After the small, touching moment, Midoriya left his room to go grab some food for himself and Y/N to eat, leaving her alone in the room. She mainly stared at his pictures, smiling as she looked all over his room for more. She came to a stop at his desk, picking up the frame with himself and Toshinori, All might. It was sometime during their second year. Y/N could tell because during that time, Midoriya went for a trim at the hairdressers and they took off way too much and it kind of looked like a bowl cut for a while. “Cute…” She whispered, placing it back down gently before her hand hovered over the notebook Midoriya always carries around. All the notes he takes of his classmates.

It was rude to do, awful really, to go snooping through his notebook but she did it anyway. She flipped through all the pages before coming to a stop at her own page. The drawing wasn’t bad, he didn’t make her look awful like she assumed.

Her eyes trailed over the notes.

‘Cute’ ‘Works hard’ ‘Good reflexes’ ‘Quirk isn’t flashy but she uses it creatively’ that there was probably the best compliment she got on her quirk yet.

“There wasn’t any pork left so I hope chicken is okay.” Midoriya’s voice startled her as she slammed the notebook back down the desk, staring at him with wide eyes as she nudged the door closed with his food, struggling to carry the plates of food. He let out an ‘ah-ha!’ when the door softly clicked shut, turning to look at Y/N with a smile as he placed the plates on the table, asking her if she wanted to take the desk and he’d sit on the bed, but Y/N was barely paying attention. It didn’t take long for Midoriya to notice, glancing at her hand, still placed on top of the notebook. “...Did you uh...read it?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

Taking one of the plates and a fork, Y/N started eating, not even bothering to sit down. She just wanted to eat and leave. “Sorry,” she said with a mouthful of food, “I shouldn’t have read it but I was really curious.” She wiped away the rice that clung to around her mouth. “I get it if you’re upset. But thanks. Never really been told my quirk is good before. I mean, I get complimented, sure, but it always feels empty and half-asses really.”

Y/N placed the plate down, looking at Midoriya. He was still quiet, staring at the notebook. “You’ve had to work harder than most to get where you are now with your quirk and I think that deserves praise. I just wish I had the courage to actually tell you instead of just writing it-” Y/N wrapped her arms around Midoriya, cutting him off.

“It’s fine, thanks. Really.”

Neither of them moved. It was nice, just being able to hug someone who has no other motive. Y/N hummed, pressing her head to his shoulder. “You’re warm.” She muttered, not even intending for him to hear properly but he did.

“You’re kind of cold yourself.” He said. Goosebumps went up along her arms as though just realising how cold his room really was. They didn’t move though, content on staying like this for however long.

Until their legs get tired it seemed because, after another minute, Midoriya noticed Y/N twitching his arms. He tried to move both of them to the bed to sit her down but she wouldn’t let go, still clinging to him like some sort of koala. “Comfy?” Midoriya joked as Y/N sat down but didn’t let go, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

“Cuddling people is so fun, don’t go.” She whined, legs tangling with him. Midoriya’s cheeks flushed, trying to budge away just slightly so Y/N wasn’t so pressed up against him. Just turned eighteen and he still felt like a teenage boy, god, he really wanted to get over himself. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt as though he couldn’t look Y/N in the face, it was too much, too close. But he cracked open an eye and it was a big mistake.

She looked cute, hair messy and cheeks flushed. Ah, his chest hurt. His heart was beating too fast that his chest felt so tight, it was almost hard to breathe. Y/N took notice, pressed her hand to his chest.

“Just take a deep breath. Never laid in a bed with a girl before, huh?” She teased, tapping his nose.

“N-no, not really.” He said, “this is more a thing to do with your partner and well, I’ve never had one of those.”

“Seriously? I honestly don’t believe that, you’re so cute!” Y/N pinched his cheek this time, “so freckly and cute!”

They both laughed as Midoriya tried to push her hand away but Y/N was determined, trying to now pinch his other cheek. Midoriya grabbed both her wrists, pushing her onto her back. “You really got to work on your physical strength, Y/N.” He said, looking down at her from above.

“Shut up, I train!” A bold lie. Half the time she’s asleep or eating food, when has she ever trained in her spare time? Midoriya just laughed. He knew she was lying, he wasn’t stupid. Both of them tried to calm down their laughter, Y/N’s stomach hurting from not breathing properly. “Okay, okay, off, I can barely breathe.” She laughed again when Midoriya jokingly tried to fall on top of her, crushing her. “I’m going to die!”

Letting out a final shaky, breathy laugh, Midoriya rolled over onto his side again, laying his head down onto his pillow next to Y/N. Her face was still flushed, eyes closed and trying to stop herself from going into another laughing fit. Y/N glanced at Midoriya. “You stare at me a lot.”

“Because you’re, you know, really…”

“Really what?”

“Attract attention.”

Y/N raised a brow. “I really attract attention? That makes no sense.”

“You’re pretty.”

Now it was Y/N’s turn to make a fool out of herself. “T-thank you.”

There was silence. Comfortable, but still a long silence between them. Like two awkward teenagers who had no idea what to do next as they stayed laying in bed, limbs tangled together still. It was weird, to say the least. She could do this with a friend but the second she tries to do it with someone she likes, he just pushes her away, unless it benefits him at all. It’s confusing. Y/N sat up, running her fingers through her hair, almost felt like deja vu. Midoriya joined her, sitting up too. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah...just thinking.” She says, smiling. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Y/N cleared her throat, climbing over him to stand up. “I should go back to my room, get ready for bed.”

“Yeah, of course, see you tomorrow.”

Y/N picked up her bag and shoes, nodding. “Of course, see you in the morning.”

The morning after, it was normal for the most part. Y/N ate breakfast in her room while she filled in some parts of her homework she left blank and left shortly after. She could hear Iida just behind her shouting. Then footsteps. And then he was running ahead of her. “Slow down, Iida, jeez, we still have twenty minutes.” Uraraka’s voice called out. Y/N turned to see the girl running over to her, out of breath.

“Morning.” Y/N greeted her, “Midoriya not with you?”

“Oh? Looking for Midoriya, hm?” Uraraka leaned closer to the girl, devious intent in her eyes, “why?”

“Because he’s usually with you?” Y/N looked around, lost, “seriously though, where is he?”

“Back at the dorm, I think. Maybe he slept in.”

In class, Y/N tried to be patient, not able to stop her hands from moving around all over her desk. Whenever the door opened, she’d perk up, waiting to see who’d walk through next. Finally, Midoriya walked, his tie still not tied properly and looking dazed. Must have slept in, like Uraraka said. When he spotted her, he smiled.

“Oh good…” Y/N whispered, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. At least nothing was awkward between them from all that, well, hugging. The first time and she Bakugou had kissed, he seemed to have gotten second-hand embarrassment the next day and avoided her. People truly were strange, but at least Midoriya didn’t seem any different.

As Aizawa was calling attendance, a paper ball hit the side of Y/N’s head. It tumbled to the floor and she looked up, seeing Midoriya stretching, looking at her. Real smooth. Y/N leaned down and snatched the paper ball up and unraveled it.

‘My room tonight?’

She quickly scribbled on the back on the paper (‘Bring snacks’) and tossed it back, but she overshot it, it landing perfectly on Bakugou’s desk. Not even missing a beat, he opened up the paper ball and turned towards Y/N, nodding.

“Ah fuck…” She whispered, laying her head on the table. Now Bakugou would be joining her in her room. Great. 

After class, Y/N was praying. Praying that Bakugou would forget all about the stuff on the note, but as life really doesn’t like Y/N, he didn’t. He was loitering around the door, ignoring Kirishima and Kaminari as they invited him out.

“Sorry, Midoriya…” Y/N muttered when she walked past his desk, “I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

What the hell was she supposed to say? It felt awkward, walking to her room with him by her side. Bakugou didn’t say a word either, not until they reached her room at least. He waited for her to unlock the door and walked in. Surprisingly, he went over to her bed and laid down, kicking his slippers off. He relaxed into the pillows, looking tired. Y/N joined him, just sitting on the edge. He glanced at her, cracking open an eye. Sighing, he opened his arms wide. “Want to...you know...cuddle?”

“Cuddle?” Bakugou wants to...cuddle? Sure, sometimes he wrapped his arm around her when they would nap but she wouldn’t call that cuddling. Now, thinking about it, she would call that more of a ‘you’re mine’ sort of thing.

Not seeing her budge, Bakugou sat up, running his hand over his face. “I could tell you were annoyed at me, for you know, not treating you better. So how about it? Would you be my girlfriend?”

If it were any other day, Y/N would have said yes within a millisecond. Her heart would have soared and she would have been so overjoyed to be asked that. But now, she didn’t feel anything. Her heart didn’t even skip a beat. Why didn’t it skip a beat?

“I-”

“You look hesitant,” Bakugou spoke first.

“Because I am.” Y/N said softly, scared to hurt him. She didn’t want to, she liked him. A lot. But maybe not in that way anymore. “I really liked you for your confidence. You weren’t afraid to speak your mind, you’re a skilled fighter, helped me out a lot with honing in my quirk. I liked your attention. But,” but was never a good thing, “it wasn’t the attention I wanted. And I really, really don’t think you’re ready for a relationship. That isn’t a bad thing. I’m not saying you don’t like me or can’t like anyone, but you’re more...of an ambitious guy. Ya know? Makes sense you’d want to focus on work and not have distractions. One of which, I am.”

Bakugou opened his mouth but closed it promptly, eyebrows scrunched together, nose wrinkled up. Frustrated. “I know I didn’t deserve to. Act jealous I mean. Not my place but I couldn’t fucking help it. I like the time we spend together and I don’t want to lose that but-”

“But relationships are pretty emotionally taxing and you aren’t ready.” Y/N finished.”

“Yeah, I wanted to give it a go. Guess not.”

Now Y/N just felt like an ass. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head to her chest. “You’re still my friend, right?”

“I guess.”

“Don’t say ‘I guess’ please. Call me a dumbass, idiot, something.”

“Dumbass…”

Y/N smiled, squeezing him tighter. “You know, I’ve heard from some people you compliment me behind my back but never to my face. Want to do it now?” She teased a little.

“Shut the fuck up, don’t get all cocky!”

“I’m not!”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Y/N pressed her head to his shoulder.

“Nothing?” He asked.

“Nothing.” She answered, smiling sadly, “I don’t feel a thing.”

Shortly after Bakugou left the room, along with three of his shirts that Y/N had stolen, (which honestly, she was kinda hoping he’d leave behind, his shirts were comfy and smelled like caramel) Y/N headed to Midoriya’s room.

With a single knock on the door, he answered quickly, drowning in a large All Might shirt. “Cute.” She said, walking into his room, holding up her homework, “sorry, Bakugou and I had a small chat, all free now.”

“Everything okay?” Midoriya asked, ignoring her comment about him being cute. Y/N threw her notebook onto the bed and joined in after it, laying out flat on her stomach.

“He asked me to be his girlfriend.”

Midoriya stiffened. “O-oh, that’s nice. Congratulations.”

“Hm…” Y/N rolled over, staring at the ceiling. “I don’t think I like Bakugou as much as I thought I did. I mean, I like it, the things we did, but it feels weird now.”

Midoriya nudged Y/N gently with his foot, getting her to move over so he could lay down next to her, letting his arm rest under her head so she could lay on it. “Do you feel bad?” He asks her, “because you shouldn’t.”

“No. Well, maybe a little. Kind of wish I just ended it sooner instead of dragging it on. Both our faults really, can’t just blame him for being shitty with his feelings. I knew he struggles with that sort of thing yet continued on like nothing.”

“He was your first wasn’t he?”

“...Yes...look, i’m bad at this kind of stuff! I’ve never had a boyfriend!”

“I could tell.”

Y/N hit him with her pillow, glaring but he just laughed, catching it in his hands and ripping it from her.

Pouting, Y/N turned away, arms crossed over her chest. “You haven’t had a girlfriend either. You’re also a loser. Just. Like. Me.” Y/N poked his more playfully, watching Midoriya scrunch it up, trying to wiggle away from her. He reached up, grabbing her hand.

“You aren’t a loser.”

“I just rejected a really nice looking guy because I’m a bit of an insecure dumbass. I really am a loser.” Flopping back down onto the bed, Y/N sighed. “He asked me to cuddle earlier. It was weird because normally I would have gotten butterflies. But nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not like when I was with you yesterday. Now that, that gave me all the butterflies in the world and I feel...strange.”

Y/N turned on her side and Midoriya did the same. They stared at each other, noses nearly touching. He didn’t get embarrassed this time, just smiling at her. “What about now?”

“My chest hurts.” Y/N whispered, “stomach hurts too. Like, when you feel so giddy inside that it physically hurts you.”

“Yeah.” Y/N pressed her hand on top of Midoriya’s which was laying next to his head on the pillow between them. She squeezed his fingers, prompting him to change it, wrapping his hand around hers. “So small.”

Nuzzling closer, Y/N closed her eyes. “You’re warm.”

“And you’re cold.”

The light beam hurt Y/N’s eyes. She scrunched her face up, trying to block out the light. Cracking open her eyes when she realised that the light won’t go away, she saw that the room was still dark except for Midoriya’s phone shining in his face. He was typing away at something and when she leaned into his shoulder to look, he was texting a group chat.

“Hm, who’s that?”

“N-nothing!” He squeaked, upon realising she’s awake. He slammed his phone down onto his chest, turning to smile at her but it was pitch black without the phone light. She couldn’t see a thing anymore. “You okay?”

“Yeah, tired.” Y/N yawned. Even after that nap, she was ready to change into more comfortable clothes and go to sleep in her big and comfy bed. She stretched out a bit, listening to her bones pop. “You okay yourself?”

“Yeah…” Midoriya moved her hair from her face, turning on his phone screen to see. He leaned forward, kissing her nose. “Your nose is cute.”

“Thank you, but,” Y/N gripped his hand, admiring how big it is and the scars he got from training, “will you ever ask me on a proper date.”

“O-oh, you actually want to go on one?”

“I wouldn’t be laying here, holding your hand, if I didn’t want to, Izuku.”

Y/N didn’t need the phone light to see that he was turning a hundred shades of red, stuttering his way through a sentence now, stumbling over simple words to ask her out on a date. Y/N just laughed, holding Midoriya in between her hands and leaning close until their noses were smooshed together.

“Next week, Friday, date, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Y/N laughed again, kissing his nose this time. “We also have to buy Bakugou a lot of spicy food. I still feel bad.”

“Yep, yep, of course, all the spicy noodles. On me. Although, you know he did slam my face into the kitchen counter the other night, right?”

“WHAT?!”


	2. Fake Girlfriend (Shinsou Hitoshi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mineta doesn’t believe, after hearing from someone, that Shinsou has a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an anon (on my blog) who wanted Shinsou, so this is for you anon! I love ya! This isn’t really inspired by anything, I just had the thought that there’d be people in the BNHA who might find it hard to believe that Shinsou could actually achieve certain goals without the use of his quirk. Because you know. Dickheads. They just have to be dicks.
> 
> I was writing a long-ass Kuroo fic but that is going to take at least two-three days to complete and it’s already 3k, so I knew I had to spend two hours to finish this and get it posted so you guys aren’t deprived of anything.

Class 3-A were holding their breaths, waiting for the moment the door opened and Shinsou Hitoshi walked on through. Ever since they were told of this ‘rumour’ they were keen on finding out the truth themselves. They had to know.

The class door opened and they all perked up. Even Bakugou was a little intrigued by what he was told. Shinsou walked in, Kaminari loudly behind him talking about the new comic issue he bought. Just as Shinsou was about to sit at his desk, he was bombarded with screams, Mina grabbing at his arm, demanding to know the truth, Mineta calling him a big fat liar and Bakugou calling out his bluff.

“Huh? The hell are you talking about?” Shinsou pushed past the crowd, giving Mineta a small kick with his foot as he did so. He glanced at Kaminari, looking for some sort of answer, but he just shrugged.

Mineta cleared his throat before pointing an accusing finger at Shinsou. “We’ve been told that you have a girlfriend, which is clearly a lie! Why would any girl date you?”

“Oh jeez and here I thought I was devilishly handsome.” Shinsou tried to keep a straight face, “what does it have to do with any of you people if I have a girlfriend or not? It’s my business.”

Unlike Mineta, the girls seem to all coo at that, leaning close. “Can you show us a picture of her?” Uraraka asked sweetly, “does she go here too?”

“I don’t have any photos,” Shinsou swore he could hear Mineta mutter ‘suspicious’ but he ignored him, “and she goes to another school.”

“Then you have to post a picture of you two! Please?” Mina begged, jumping up and down on the spot, “I really want to see how cute she is!”

Y/N threw her head back in a laugh as she placed a few tuna pieces in her hand and held it out to the stray cat in front of her. “Seriously? Some of them think I’m fake?” She asked, still laughing as Shinsou leaned against the fence, head down as he nodded slightly. Y/N smiled as she brushed her fingers over the cat’s head, letting it nuzzle into her. Y/N tossed the cat the last few pieces of fish and stood, brushing her hand over her skirt to straighten it out. She danced her way over to Shinsou, leaning up close to his face, chest to chest. “So, you going to introduce me to your friends?”

“No, they’re weird.” He says. He unfolded his arms to wrap them around her waist. “And you’re too ugly to show off.”

“Jeez, maybe I should leave you in that case.” Y/N joked, elbowing him in the side as he let out a deep laugh, pulling her back.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just take a picture for me, they want me to post something as proof.” Y/N hummed and pulled her phone out, reminding him that he never takes photos of her. He knows, but he hated the camera. Made him feel anxious. But, there was something fun about the prospect off showing off his girlfriend. Y/N leaned up, pressing her lips to his cheek as she took a picture.

Taking her phone off her to inspect it, Shinsou huffed. Her arms were too small and so it barely captured her face. “I’ll take it this time.” He says, turning to her to now kissing her cheek.

Y/N laughed. “So cheesy.” She said in between breathy laughs, covering her mouth, “god, my smile is awful.”

“Shut up, your smile is fine.” He says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and removing her hand from her mouth. “Cute.”

Y/N pushed his face away from her own as he took a photo. He held the phone away from her to look at the photos, ignoring her pleads to delete that one. “You barely use social media, at least your personal one, you aren’t seriously posting those, are you?”

Smirking at Y/N, Shinsou sent the photos to his own, which was in his bag back at Y/N’s place. He held her phone back up in her face, showing her the sent items, still grinning. “Sorry, but you look good. They’re going up.” Tossing her the phone back, Shinsou went into Y/N’s bag to get some cheese out, ripping off a corner to let the cat nibble at it, listening to its soft purring, it was quite relaxing to listen to in the quiet street. No one else was around except the two of them and it was slowly growing dark as the street lamps came on.

A soft touch on Shinsou’s leg caused him to turn around quickly, nearly giving himself whiplash. But it was just another stray, purring and crying for some of the food that he and Y/N liked to buy to feed them all with. Shinsou turned to let this new cat eat some of the cheese. Y/N was crouched beside them, phone in hand as she took a picture of the stray, leaving Shinsou out of frame. “Little cutie, what should we name this one?”

“Hm...Miko?”

“Miko it is.” Y/N took out a ball of string from her bag, cut off a piece long enough to sit around Miko’s neck comfortably. She wrote down his name on some spare paper, cut it out and sewed the paper onto the string. It was tedious but Shinsou kept the cat occupied so it couldn’t run just yet. “Done!” She leaned close to Miko and gently tied the string around the little cat. Shinsou gave both of the cats a little bit more cheese before he stood, helping Y/N up, ready to head home.

It was quite nerve-wracking heading to school. Last night, before he went to sleep, Shinsou decided to post some of the photos of he and Y/N on an inactive social media account he had. So far, the girls had seen the post, all commented stuff along the lines of ‘cute!’ and a lovely comment by Mina that read ‘what the fuck she’s out of your league sorry Shinsou,’ he truly did have amazing friends, huh?

The real test was when he got to class and he was met with the guys of 3-A, who all turned to the door the second it creaked open. “Shinsou...we saw the post,” Mineta said, all the guys crowded around him. Well, all except Bakugou and Tokoyami, both of them finding their desks far more entertaining than Shinsou’s love life. It seemed Bakugou quickly grew bored of the gossip from yesterday and decided to back out. “And I still call your bluff! Obviously photoshopped!”

“What?” Shinsou couldn’t believe this. “Why do you think th-”

Mineta held his hand up, stopping Shinsou from saying anything else. “Hold your tongue! I know! Ashido may be joking in her comment but I actually mean it, this girl is clearly out of your league is just photoshopped in!”

Shinsou stared eyes wide and mouth hung open. “Mineta, I really don’t see how that’s photoshop.” Kaminari pointed out, to which Shinsou gestured to him, as though to say ‘see! Listen to the class idiot, he knows!’

He thought he was home free with Kaminari’s support as the other guys in class seemed to nod, understanding and believing Shinsou. But Mineta just had to open his mouth again. “Just bring your girlfriend here then so we can meet her.”

Y/N threw a dart at the board that hung on Shinsou’s wall. He mainly got it to hang up pictures of old classmates who bullied him as a way to vent out frustrations, now Y/N used it when she was bored. After their long walks with feeding stray cats, they’d go to Shinsou’s parents' house and chill in his old bedroom, mainly because the dorms wouldn’t allow Y/N in there.

“I suppose I could come, but I’ll need to get the train.” Y/N says, tossing another dart before laying flat on Shinsou’s bed. She rolled over on her stomach and crawled up to Shinsou, trying to get a look at his phone. He was scrolling through their shared cat account. It was pretty popular, all pictures of the cats they feed in their street and in a few others. He was liking and replying to a few comments. “Hitoshi?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. If you just meet at the school, I could quickly introduce you and then we could head to the shops for some fish.”

Content with that, Y/N curled up to Shinsou’s side, as though she was a cat herself. Shinsou ran his fingers through her hair for a minute or so before he took his hand away to keep typing a reply. Y/N glared, grabbing his hand and placing it back on her head. “Keep doing that.”

Shinsou smiled, placing his phone down on his desk. His fingers were still threading through her hair as he leaned down to kiss her, moving to pull her under him. He tried to move his hand from her hair to place it on her neck, but Y/N was quick, laughing against his lips. “No, no.”

Shinsou couldn’t help but laugh too, kissing her again to quiet them both.

All-day no one mentioned anything about Shinsou’s girlfriend. It was as though if they talked about it, something bad would happen, so they kept their mouths shut about that topic and waited it out, hoping at some point she’s just pop out of thin air, although that’d be impossible considering it is U.A. At lunchtime, some of 3-A was almost hoping that Shinsou would take them outside to see if she was there, waiting by the gate but no, he just ate his lunch quietly and didn’t say a word, mainly glued to his phone.

Holding their breaths, they all counted down the final five minutes until the bell rang and without skipping a beat, they all jumped out of their chairs in a roar, ignoring Present Mic, who was shouting at them to wait for him to finish what he was saying, but no one listened. Around fourteen students were trailing behind Shinsou to the outside. Anyone who wasn’t there, the other six, just weren’t interested anymore.

“So?” Mineta snapped as they all waited outside, other students pushing past them all to get home in a hurry, “where is she?”

“She has to take a train, give her some damn time.”

“Or she just doesn’t exist and you’re wasting our ti-”

Shinsou turned around. “Can you shut the fuck up already? You’re lucky she’s even bothering to waste her money on coming here, the least you could do is keep quiet and wait.” Shinsou leaned against the brick wall, arms crossed over as his classmates murmured between themselves at his sudden outburst. Could they blame him? He was beyond pissed off at this point with this silly game, he isn’t even sure why he’s bothering with this anymore.

Shinsou tried his best to ignore what they were saying. A couple whispers along the lines of ‘maybe he is lying’ and ‘what if he paid someone to pretend?’ It pisses him off.

“You idiots aren’t considering the most likely case.” Shinsou snapped his eyes open, staring down at Mineta who was looking at Shinsou from the corner of his eye. “What if you just used your quirk on some poor girl?”

“What the fuck-”

“Hey.”

Before Shinsou could even take a step towards Mineta, the soft voice caused everyone to turn their heads towards the clear path where Y/N stood, Miko, the stray cat bundled in her arms, nuzzling into her neck. Y/N handed Miko a bit of turkey she had, smiling. “Hitoshi!” Y/N ran over, “look at this fucking fluff ball! He followed me to school and waited outside all day for me!” Y/N pressed her cheek to Miko’s, cuddling him tightly, “I’m going to beg my parents to let me keep him.”

“That’s nice but you need to get him checked out at the vets first.” Shinsou said, smiling at her as she kept muttering about how fluffy he is. Shinsou glanced at his classmates and cleared his throat. “Uh, Y/N, this is my class, well, some of them.”

Thirteen of them all stiffened up. “She’s real.” They whispered, wondering if maybe she was just an illusion. Mineta tapped his chin and stepped forward, walking around Y/N as Miko hissed at him, trying to jump out of her arms.

“I don’t believe this! Why the hell you dating someone like him?! Why’d you even agree?!” Mineta jabbed a finger towards Shinsou, glaring up at Y/N. But she just smiled.

“I actually asked him first. Heh, took a month before he agreed.”

Everyone turned white.

“Yeah..it was really got annoying after a while honestly…” Shinsou said, rubbing the back of his neck, “you really are persistent though.”

Mina jumped forward towards Y/N, getting up close and personal. “How did you two meet?!”

Y/N laughed and took a step back. “I was feeding the stray cats in my street and stumbled upon Hitoshi taking photos. I recognised him from TV and thought he was quite cute. We kept stumbling upon each other all the time in that area and just kind of started talking.”

Just like the other day in class, all the girls were cooing, all coming close to pet Miko and talk to Y/N.

“Why the hell did you wait so long to accept L/N’s confession?” Kaminari asked.

“Because I was busy trying to catch up to all of you in our second year, I felt so far behind still and having a girlfriend was just going to distract me.” Y/N shoved Miko in Shinsou’s face, laughing.

“Love me Hitoshi! That’s what Miko is saying.” She snickered, pulling Miko away to cuddle into him again, “don’t act like I’m a burden, you even let me co-own your cat acc-”

Shinsou slammed his hands over Y/N’s mouth. “That’s enough for today! Y/N and I have to go feed cats now, bye!” He grabbed Y/N’s bag to pull her along the path, his classmates chatting behind him in hushed laughter. Y/N wouldn’t stop snickering. “Stop that, I don’t want anyone knowing about my cat account.”

“It’s cute.” She said before she stopped suddenly, “wait.”

Y/N turned on her heels to look back at the group of teens, all of them breaking off to walk in different directions. Y/N walked back over, speeding up to catch up to Mineta. “Hey.” She said, causing him to stiffen and turn to her slowly. “I really, really don’t like your implication that Hitoshi would use his quirk on me. I’ll have you know, he’s never in his life used it on me, so,” Y/N bent down to be eye-to-eye with him, “you can take your shitty fucking theories and shove them so far up your-”

Shinsou grabbed Y/N by her waist, picking her up. “See you tomorrow, Mineta.”

“I think today was a success.” Y/N smiled brightly as Miko cuddled into her chest. “Although, I wish you let me give that one guy a good punch.”

“I don’t need you punching my classmates for me. I can do that in training.” Shinsou said calmly, turning the page in his comic book. He glanced over the top of it and sighed. “Thanks. I do appreciate it. His comment really-”

“Annoyed you? Yeah, I’d hope so. It really...hurt me, honestly. I don’t know, it’s dumb. It’s just, it bugs me when people assume that any good thing happens to you, it was due to your quirk.”

Shinsou threw his comic over to his desk and bounced over to sit next to Y/N. He kissed her cheek. “Hm, and who said you were a good thing?”

“Oh okay then, next time I won’t defend you from your classmates, asshole.”

“Joking, joking.”

Y/N smiled. “Yeah, I know,” She let Miko go, watching as he jumped off the bed to sniff around the room, “I just don’t want you to listen to people like that.”

“I barely do, don’t worry about it.” Shinsou grabbed her hand, humming as he held it up to his lips to kiss it tenderly.

“Hm, okay, if you say so.” Y/N laid her head on his shoulder. It was a comforting silence between the two of them as they watched Miko playing run around.

Y/N perked up. “Photoshoot with Miko for the account?”

“Oh thank god you think the same, the idea has been killing me.”


	3. The Future; Part 1/3 (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple of things. This fic was going to be a one-shot that would be around 20k and it was going fine, it got to 14k, but my plan was going to be that I split it up into two parts, posted one after the other because of the sheer size. Reading 20k on tumblr (on AO3 I was just going to post it all in one) would be annoying if you lost your place. But then I thought if I’m going to split it up anyway, why not just post part one, give myself a break and get feedback. So here we are. I hope you all enjoy this fic, which to this, is my longest “one-shot” that technically is no longer a one-shot anymore.
> 
> This was actually inspired by me wanting a character to fuck a babysitter (more specifically, Aizawa Shouta getting a babysitter for Eri and they, Aizawa and the babysitter, bone) and now it’s turned into a plot over porn story that has Kuroo. And in the end, the reader isn’t even a babysitter.
> 
> Summary; Kuroo was graduating soon and he no idea what he was even going to do with his life. It was boring, but to him, maybe going the safe route of going to the local University, settling down with a stable good, a wife and a few kids would be fine. He’s never had the push he needs until he meets Y/N, who has her entire life sorted out and wants to give Kuroo that push he needs.
> 
> Warnings; Sexual talk but nothing mature in this part. Part two will feature sex though. Lots of swearing.
> 
> Word count; 11,700

“Games at your place?”

Wiping away the sweat on his forehead with the towel around his neck, Kuroo turned to Kenma, who sat on the bench, chugging all the water in the bottle. He pulled away from the bottle with a pop, wiping away the water dripping down his chin.

“Sure, but I have to watch Kayo, so she’ll probably have to sit in the room with us.” No big deal, Kayo was cute and a pretty quiet nine-year-old. She’d sit in Kuroo’s lap as he played video games with Kenma, reading her books.

“She’s practically my sister too, ya know.” Kuroo nudged Kenma with his foot playfully before he grabbed his own water bottle to drink whatever was left.

Pleased with the clean state of the gym, Nekomata gave the team permission to leave. Kuroo stood at the door, waiting for everyone else to leave first, just trying to be a polite captain. He slapped Yamamoto hard on the back when he walked by. “Aim for my head again, I’ll shave the rest of your hair off.” He threatened.

Kenma walked by, eyes glued to his PSP before he turned it off, shoving it into his jacket. “Won’t be long until you graduate now.” It wasn’t a topic they talked about much anymore. It was too real. Just a few more months and Kuroo would be off to university. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to do yet. Pursue volleyball? Well, he could, but from what his teachers said, science would also be up to his lane, he’d easily get into any university if he applied for a science course. Not like volleyball had a promising career anyway, there was always the chance something could happen and he’d be a goner.

Sighing, Kuroo cracked his neck. “Yep. I better crackdown on my studies before final exams soon.” They were so close now, just a few weeks away before he’d sit his finals. It was stressful, to say the least. “You’ll miss me.”

“You’re acting like you’re going far. Weren’t you just going to go Musashi university?”

Kuroo didn’t say anything, just shrugging. “Something like that.”

Opening his front door, Kenma stomped his feet on the welcome mat as to not trail any of the light snow inside. It wasn’t heavy or anything, it was quite slushie like, more icy than anything, but still, Kenma barely liked to clean up after himself, never mind keeping the house clean. It had been a while since Kuroo had been at Kenma’s after school, usually he was too tired but lately, he’d been wanting to spend more time with his friend, even his friend barely paid any attention. “Kayo,” Kenma walked into the living room, pausing to shrug off his jacket as his younger sister looked up from her homework.

“Hey there, Kayo, missed me?” Kuroo grinned as he walked in. The young girl stared at him blankly.

“I don’t remember you.”

“So cold-hearted.” Kuroo pressed his hand to his chest before walking over to the coffee table, crouching down next to Kayo to pet her head. “You weren’t home alone were you?” Due to the training, of course, Kenma would be home much later than little Kayo.

Kenma laid down on the couch, huffing. “Of course not, dad asked L/N to come and watch her. She’s her tutor so she agreed to pick her up from school and everything.”

“Eh? Doesn’t this babysitter have school and shit?” Kuroo hadn’t heard of this babysitter before, or maybe he did and he just blanked it out completely.

“Apparently at her school, she has the afternoons as study periods so she uses the time to study here while watching Kayo, also she’s a tutor, not a babysitter,” Kenma sat up straight, “Kayo, where is L/N anyway?”

“Making food.”

Kayo scrambled to her feet, walking to the kitchen door and pushed it open, poking her head. Kuroo nor Kenma could hear what she was saying during the sound of the oven and sink water both running. Kayo closed the door slowly and trotted back over, crossing her legs and sitting down to continue work. “She says she won’t be much longer.”

The sound of Kenma’s fighting game was drowning out the sounds in the kitchen. Kayo pushed her homework to the side, grabbing her crayons and some blank paper. Kuroo reached around to get the red crayon, drawing on the corner of the paper. He attempted to draw a cat, but it looked very...deformed. Nothing like an actual cat. Even Kayo called it ugly. Kuroo grumbled, scribbling the cat out before trying again. “That one better?” He asked Kayo for her approval, who shook her head, budging his arm away so she could show off. “Yeah, yours is way better,” Kuroo said, grabbing the scissors to cut out her cat. “Can I keep it?” Kayo shrugged, already grabbing more paper, bored of her cat now. Kuroo huffed slightly and reached for one of the juice boxes Kayo had that she hadn’t opened, taking it for himself. He sipped on it, moving back out of Kayo’s reach who cried at him to give it back.

The kitchen door opened, which stopped Kayo’s whining, a foot kicking out to hold open the door as a girl backed out, cursing to herself. “Hey, Kayo, made you some salmon, your favourite.” She turned to the coffee table, bending down to place the plate in front of Kayo, moving all her homework out of the way.

“Thanks, Y/N,” Kayo said, pulling the plate towards herself and digging in. Kenma glanced up at the girl as she grabbed her jacket and school bag.

“You don’t want to stay?” Kenma asked, “you can eat here if you want.”

“Can’t tonight, got to now go home and cook dinner for my parents. They’re working late.” Y/N grabbed a piece of veg off Kayo’s plate and took a bite. She pressed a kiss to Kayo’s head, who barely acknowledged it, and stood up straight. “See you tomorrow, sweetie, see ya Kozume. See ya, Kozume’s friend.” She smiled at them, her hand reaching up to cover it before she turned to head into the hall.

Kuroo bit on the end of the straw as he watched Y/N head out of the living room, putting her shoes on before rushing out the door, not even realising just how bitten up he made the straw now.

“Can you stop leering at Kayo’s tutor?” Kenma put down his PSP to stand up, heading into the kitchen. Kuroo followed quickly.

“I didn’t know the babysitter was so cute.”

“She’s not a babysitter, she’s her tutor, big difference. Stop calling her that.” Kenma grabbed dishes that were hanging on the wrack to start drying them. He tossed a towel at Kuroo. “Help me dry these.”

Grabbing the large pot, Kuroo wiped it down. “So-”

“I’m not telling you anything about her.” Kenma shut him down instantly. Kuroo huffed. “And anyway, you should be focusing on studies, not girls.”

“Like you can talk,” Kuroo muttered, giving Kenma the side-eye. “Let’s hurry with this and go play some games already.”

-

Ringing the doorbell, Kuroo leaned against the wall, phone in hand as he waited for Kenma to answer. After the last time Kuroo just let himself in and Kenma was only in a towel, he was forbidden from doing it again, but that was months ago, so maybe he could get a pass now? Nah, forget it, he’ll just get kicked out. He huffed, ringing the bell again. And again. And again. And-

The door opened suddenly and Kuroo was met with Y/N, staring at him. Kuroo dropped his hovering hand. There stood Y/N, her school’s uniform, which it appears she goes to a totally different school, not that Kuroo complained because her school uniform looked good. And by good he means he’s focusing on the thigh highs she’s wearing. Her legs went on for days.

“You here for Kozume?” She asked Kuroo, breaking him away from his thoughts, “he said to tell you he’s away out, had to go get something from a ‘Lev’ whoever that is. Also said to just go wait in his room.”

Y/N kicked the door open wider for Kuroo to let him in. She left him to take his shoes and jacket off, sitting next to Kayo again to help her with her homework. Kuroo looked in for a minute before making his way upstairs, kicking Kenma’s door open and throwing his stuff onto his bed, falling softly on top of it. Well, he tried to do so softly but ended up creating a loud bang. He was just glad Kenma wasn’t here to call him a big oaf.

Knowing how slow Kenma walks, he’d be waiting a good thirty minutes, depending on when he left. Sitting up slowly, he reached into his bag for the spare plain t-shirt and started to unbutton his school one. As he reached the final button, Kenma’s door opened and Y/N walked in, pausing before slamming the door closed again. “Sorry!”

“All good, kinda used to it.” He says. He rolled up his school shirt and placed it in his bag and put on the spare one, opening Kenma’s door.

“Used to it?”

“Locker room. What’s up?”

Y/N made a face before remembering why she was there in the first place. “Oh, yeah, Kozume is going to be a while so I came to ask if you wanted some. Tea, coffee, food...anything else.”

Kuroo followed her out of the room. “You’re kind of like the housemaid or something.”

“Can’t tell if that’s a compliment or insult.” Y/N retorted, bouncing down the stairs.

Still standing at the top, Kuroo just watched, pressing his hand to his chest. “Nice...now I see Yamamoto’s point about girls being cute…” He whispered before quickly following her. Kayo was on her back on the couch, hanging off the wide, staring at the TV. Kuroo walked behind the couch and reached down to grab her arms to pull her up and into his chest. “Oi you, aren’t you supposed to be doing work?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a good volleyball player?”

“Why are you being a little shit?”

“Hm, I wonder why.” Upon hearing the footsteps from the kitchen, Kayo pushed herself out of Kuroo’s arms and ran over to the door. “Y/N!” She said sweetly, bouncing on her feet when the door opened. Y/N smiled, dodging the girl to put some cups down.

“Oi, oi! Don’t try and act all sweet and innocent in front of her!”

Kayo pouted, arms crossed over her chest as Y/N scooped her up in her arms, her face contorting for a brief second, as though regretting picking up the nine-year-old in her arms from how heavy she probably is. “You’re always an angel, aren’t you Kayo?” Y/N said, hugging the girl tightly. Kayo grinned, wrapping her arms around Y/N’s neck, as though she was her favourite stuffed teddy bear. So occupied with coddling the young girl, Y/N didn’t even notice Kayo turn his head towards Kuroo and stick her tongue out.

“Hey, Kayo, maybe you should go nap now!” Kuroo walked over and gently took Kayo out of Y/N’s arms.

“But I don’t nap-”

“Mummy and daddy told me you need your nap and so you have to.” Kuroo glanced at Y/N who was bewildered, not sure what to do as Kuroo carried Kayo to her room upstairs, who was struggling in Kuroo’s arms, trying to be let down. “Look, just, play in here quietly.” He says once he put Kayo down. He pulled out her toy box, helping her take out all the toys she wanted.

“...You just want to talk to Y/N, huh?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be nine?”

“Doesn’t mean I’m dumb, unlike you.”

God, where did this girl get her spunk from? Certainly didn’t learn it from her big brother, he barely leaves his room to talk to her. Standing up, Kuroo stretched. “Well, just stay in here and play, I’m gonna go talk to your babysitter.”

“Tutor.”

“Potato, potahto.” Kuroo waved his hand to dismiss her as he closed the door behind him quietly and headed back downstairs to greet Y/N...who was downing her tea and packing up her things. “Uh, where you off to?”

Placing all her books in her bag, Y/N glanced up briefly. “You put Kayo to her room and you're here anyway, so I figured I could leave since I can’t tutor her anymore.” She says, sliding past Kuroo to get her jacket.

“Wait, what? Why not just stay and study or something...with me?” He wasn’t even sure about that himself right now but whatever, anything that gets Y/N to stay a bit longer.

“I’d rather just study at home.”

“Then I’ll walk-”

“Someone has to stay and watch Kayo, you can’t leave her home alone.” Y/N bent slightly to slip her shoes on. “Look, you’re…” She paused briefly, trying to find the polite words to use, “nice and all but I’m just not interested in anything right now. I have exams coming up and I really want to get into my first choice of University.”

“I wasn’t-”

“I’m sure you weren’t trying to be rude and it’s not your fault, I just want to study. It’s all I like to do right now, sorry. Nice meeting you again.”

-

Kenma wouldn’t toot his own horn and say he was more intelligent than others, he just had a good way of theorising things and thinking fast. He supposed if that did class as intelligent, then sure, call him that. But you didn’t need to be fucking intelligent to know that Kuroo fucked up while he had been left alone in his house.

“The hell did you do?” Kenma kicked Kuroo’s leg, trying to get him off the bed.

“I think your babysitter rejected me.”

“Yeah, I wonder why, she’s a tutor, not a babysitter. I’d reject you too if you kept calling me that.”

Kuroo groaned and slumped to the floor, staring at the TV as Kenma was able to finally sit down and play Street Fighter. Every so often he’d glance down at his friend, who wouldn’t budge from his spot, and then look back at the TV. Kuroo’s problem wasn’t his and he certainly wasn’t going to make Y/N feel bad about it either. “Unlike you, L/N’s always gone on and on about going to some prestigious University so try and not distract her from her dreams.”

Sitting up, Kuroo laid his head on the bed. “What University?”

“Tokyo.”

“What?! Seriously?! That only has a ten percent acceptance rate! You can’t be serious right now?!”

Kenma glanced at him before pausing his game and laying on his side to stare at Kuroo. “Dead serious. Which is why you need to back off. I know you don’t actually have any interest in finding out more about her, you only want a one-time thing, don’t you?”

“Obviously.”

Kenma groaned, slapping Kuroo’s head on the side. “That’s exactly my point. L/N goes on about settling down for a boyfriend once she starts University, she isn’t the kind of girl to go for a one-time thing, you’re just going to hurt her. I get it, you’re still frustrated about us losing Nationals, just find another way to get your mind off it.”

That talk with Kenma just made Kuroo feel like an ass. He shouldn’t feel like one, he didn’t do anything wrong, but still, as he made his way home, kicking away some stones, there was a small pang of guilt there, somewhere. Kenma wasn’t wrong, he should be focusing on other stuff anyway, like, you know, studying for final exams, which weren’t that far away now. And Kuroo still hadn’t made up his mind for what he was even going to do in the future. Volleyball was great and all, but could that even be a long term solution? Jeez, even with the college prep classes he still couldn’t work out all the thoughts in his head, school sucks major ass when it actually came to the graduating part.

“You’re back, did you eat already?” Kuroo’s grandmother asked and from the looks of it, she was cleaning up what they had for dinner.

“Yeah, had food with Kenma.” He lied. Actually, right after that talk, he left for a walk and never bothered to pick up food. He supposed he could eat in the morning. Flopping onto his bed, he stared at his ceiling. He really needs to get over himself, was his first thought. It was childish really, trying to distract himself so much lately. Rolling onto his side, he stared at the red jersey that was hung up.

Ah, he really wished they won Nationals, maybe them he would have a clue on what to do. What was the point of even continuing volleyball anyway? Not like he could make a career out of it. He’d be better off staying in town, getting a job, settling down. Boring but normal at least.

-

“You look like ass, captain.” Yamamoto bent down to look at Kuroo’s face, who was slumped on the bench. He glanced up, glaring at Yamamoto.

“Want me to break your legs?”

“No thanks.”

It had been like this all day so far. Kuroo was exhausted from thinking too much and when he was thinking too much he couldn’t sleep. So much was on his mind, mainly University and graduating, but there was other stuff. Like, leaving his idiots behind. Oh, how ever will they cope without him? Just across the gym, Lev was clutching his stomach and laughing, Inouka looking like a lost puppy, staring at the scene. Yamamoto was jumping around, trying to stop Lev from using any more of the balls to throw at Yaku, who laid on the floor, clutching his arm in pain. “Look, Haiba, you’ve killed our Libero! I hope you feel like a monster now!”

Kuroo just stared on, sighing.

“What’s up with you?” Kenma sat down on the bench with him. Lately, they hadn’t been training all that hard, due to the third years graduating, they mostly just wanted to focus on classes.

“Just thinking a lot.”

“About what I had said?”

“Well, that’s part of it.” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, sighing. God, talking about feelings fucking sucked. Especially with someone like Kenma who mostly expressed one feeling, boredom. “It’s nothing, forget it. Just thinking too hard recently.”

Kenma nodded, not wanting to pry any further. “You’ll work something out, I’m sure.”

-

After practice, like usual, Kuroo headed to Kenma’s with him and not wanting to see Y/N, he just ran right up the stairs, Kenma slowly following behind him. He could hear him say a few words to Y/N, something along the lines of ‘you can head home whenever you want, just bring Kayo upstairs.’

Throwing his stuff to the side, Kuroo laid down on Kenma’s bed, who started setting up the console for them to play on. Tossing Kuroo a controller. “You play alone, I’m just gonna try and study.”

Nodding, Kenma placed the second controller away and sat next to Kuroo, who spread out his notebooks. “If you want help, ask L/N.” Kuroo gave Kenma a look, who sighed and rolled his eyes, “I’m her friend but she’s her own person, I’m not going to lock you away from talking to her, I just don’t want you to push her to sleep with you when she’s so busy.”

Kuroo scoffed. “Jeez, what kind of guy do you think I am?”

“Someone who has said multiple times that he’s been wanting to have casual sex for a while now. I’m fine if you’re friends, really, I’d prefer that considering she’s here near enough all the time, just ya know...don’t pressure her.”

“No, no, I hear you. Promise, I won’t.” Kuroo says before cracking a smile. “Can’t promise that I won’t flirt though.”

“That’s a given.”

Hours seemed to fly back quickly and most of that time was spent with Kuroo staring at Kenma’s TV, shouting attack names out to him to help his friend out with his opponent. So yes, he barely studied at all. Maybe trying to do that at Kenma’s wasn’t the brightest idea. Stretching his arms, Kuroo yawned and stood up from the bed, walking by Kenma who’s eyes were glued to the screen. “Gonna grab some water, I’ll bring you some up too.” He said, not even getting a reply back.

Kuroo made his way down the stairs, walking by Kayo who was happily watching her cartoons as she ate dinner, and headed into the kitchen, where Y/N was washing up. Kuroo almost turned around again, forgetting that she was even here, but puffed his chest out and decided to just stop being an idiot, heading to the fridge for bottles of water.

“Hey.” Y/N’s soft voice called out. She stopped washing the pot in her hand, turning to look at Kuroo. Okay, that he didn’t expect.

“Oh, hey.” He replied, closing the fridge door with his elbow before pausing, “you want one?” Y/N shook her head, turning back to the sink to resume cleaning. Kuroo walked over to where she was, leaning against the counter and opening his water, taking a sip before pulling it away. “Sorry, if I, you know, made you uncomfortable at all. I just think you’re cute...or whatever.”

Y/N laughed and shook her head. “I’m flattered. It was a bit weird but don’t worry, no hard feelings.” Y/N smiled a little before placing the pot on the drying rack, “a friend of Kozume’s is a friend of mine, so if you need help with anything, just ask, I like to think I’m pretty smart.”

Was she just trying to compliment herself or actually offer her help? But either way, Kuroo smiled and thanked her.

“Okay, friends it is.”

-

Two weeks passed and still, Kuroo felt lost. For a while, he stayed away from Kenma’s to work on his studies (which always ended up with him in bed, sulking) and research different universities. For now, he’s decided to just go with Musashi University, it was the closest to his current home. Not very ambitious but it’d do. Of course, he would stay on call with Kenma for hours, complaining about how hard being a third-year is, Kenma barely talked, just the occasional hum. He told him about Musashi University and the one-time Kenma decided to pipe in, he called it a “safe” choice. Today though, he ditched the books after seeing a text from Kenma asking him to come over.

Knocking on Kenma’s door, he stood back as the door slowly opened and Kenma poked his head out. “Oh, decided to actually visit me?”

“You see me at school, stop acting like that.” Kuroo brushed past him to get inside, kicking his shoes off, but Kenma picked them up and handed them to Kuroo. “What?”

“Keep them on, you won’t be here for long.”

Kuroo was about to ask what Kenma meant when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Sorry, was helping Kayo put away her toys. All ready.” Y/N bounced down the stairs, just like that one time and made it to the bottom. It was a Saturday, so of course, she was in casual clothes. Casual, yes, but still looked cute on her. He was about to ask what the hell was going on already when Y/N held out some brochures. “Here, Kozume told me you were struggling with Universities so, how about we go on some tours together? Sometimes when you see a University up close and personal, helps you make up your mind on whether or not it’s good enough for you.”

-

The idea at first wasn’t something Kuroo liked. But when Kenma mentioned he wasn’t going along, the idea suddenly seemed a lot better. Alone with Y/N? Not bad. He could live with that, even if it was embarrassing that she knew now that he had no plans for his future. From the looks of it, she seemed content on going on this small trip though.

He could still remember earlier when Kenma had pulled him back into the house as Y/N started to walk out, leaning in and saying, “I had to pay her the little money I had saved up just to get her to do this for you, I know you don’t exactly want the team to know that you have no plans sorted out and since she goes to another school, I figured telling her would be fine. Just don’t annoy her, listen to any advice she gives you. She genuinely wants to help you out, even if you were a weirdo to her.” Kuroo wanted to argue against that but Kenma wasn’t wrong.

Their plan was to just visit two universities not that far from home. First was, of course, Musashi University. Kuroo hadn’t even mentioned that he’d been thinking of that place out of convenience, Y/N just opened the brochure up and decided that was the first place to check out. When Kenma said he told her some stuff, he really must have meant he told her everything. Either way, it was embarrassing. She had big dreams to go to Tokyo University and his simple-minded brain just wanted to stay near his home because he couldn’t think of anything else. The train ride was quick, luckily, as they were forced to stand. Kuroo cursed as he was pushed up against the doors of the train, Y/N blocked by two men in business suits. Now he couldn’t even talk to her, try and make up for a couple of weeks ago when he tried to be alone with. Sure, he apologised and she accepted but that doesn’t mean he can’t try again with a better impression. He groaned, pressing his head to the window to stare out, pouting slightly. Now it was a boring train ride, stuck with his thoughts.

All around him, it was just the soft humming of the train, sometimes a young teen would pipe up to chat with their friend but it was so quiet, relaxing. Ah, now he really wished he brought earphones or something, listen to some music. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, but nothing. No texts. So boring indeed. Kuroo dropped his phone back into his pocket and stole a glance back at Y/N.

More businessmen in suits were swarmed around her, she was like a little kitten compared to them honestly. It was pretty funny, seeing her relaxed posture among all the stiffness. Most of their eyes were glued to their phones, Y/N’s included. She seemed to be smiling at something. With how serious she seemed about her studies, Kuroo almost forgot that such a girl could have a phone, convinced she would have thrown it away and sworn off it until she got into University. He supposed she wasn’t all ‘I must study, leave me alone!’ constantly.

The train shook roughly and Kuroo grabbed the handle next to him as a few people swayed and tried to keep their balance. Looking at Y/N, Kuroo stared at the man behind her. She fell back slightly and the man grabbed her waist to hold her steady. His other hand twitching by his side. It could have just been an innocent mistake, really, it could have, but Kuroo still tapped a young girl’s shoulder just next to him. She was small and couldn’t reach the bar above her and had nothing else to hold onto. “Want my place?” He asked her. The girl smiled and thanked him. With what room they had, they swapped places and Kuroo managed to squeeze in just close enough to reach for Y/N. The man’s twitchy hand moving towards Y/N’s leg and-

“Stopping at the next station. Steer clear of the doors. Next stop-” Kuroo grabbed Y/N’s wrist and pulled her against him as the doors opened, backing out as the swarm of people pushed against them.

“Kuroo-” He ignored her until they were clear and away from the large crowds of the station. “Kuroo, we still had two stops.”

Glancing behind them, Kuroo looked over the top of the crowd as the doors of the train closed, he couldn’t see the man. Sighing in relief, Kuroo gave Y/N a small push of her shoulder up the stairs. “Train was too crowded, we can walk.” He lied.

Outside, after they walked for around ten minutes along the streets, (in complete silence as Y/N was still fuming that they got off the train so early) Kuroo could see the top of one of the many buildings of Musashi University. “It’s...really big,” Kuroo mumbled, feeling almost intimidated at the sight. Never before had he been this nervous before about anything really, maybe he first moved to his current town, but for the first time in a while, even with all the volleyball matches he’s played, entering this University tops it all. And it wasn’t as though he’s actually going there yet, it was just a tour.

Y/N seemed to notice his reluctance to go any further and gave him a small push of courage by using all her force to physically push him to the main building and into the front lobby where the desk was to speak to someone.

“Uh, hello.” Kuroo cleared his throat, trying to find the right words but nothing came to mind.

“We’re here for a tour of the University.” Y/N butted in, smiling sweetly at the woman who sat at the desk. The lady beamed back, asking for them both to sign-in on the notebook and handed them both pamphlets. They were free to look around and talk to any professors that were around. It wasn’t just them around it seemed. Many other seventeen and eighteen-year-olds were wandering around, taking a look at the pinboards on the wall to read stuff, some were talking to older women and men, who were presumably the professors.

Sensing that Kuroo wasn’t going to take the first step, Y/N started to walk and head back out the building. “Will we check out the gym?” She asked, “check out the volleyball?” Kuroo managed a nod and followed her. God, he really did feel like an idiot. What was he so nervous? It was just a University, exactly like high school, it wasn’t going to be much different. Jogging to catch up to Y/N, he glanced down at her. Compared to him, she was so composed, chin up high, relaxed, as though she owned the whole place.

“Do you want to check out anything too?” Kuroo asked her.

“Not really. I have my eyes set on Tokyo University, I don’t plan to go to any other.” She said, smiling at him, “I’m just one of the rare few who has it figured out. It’s fine if you don’t have a plan, you’re eighteen, a lot of people feel like that, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Yeah, she was right. Nothing to worry about, except, what if the University he chooses isn’t right for him? What if his course is bad? What if he hates it? What if-

“Kuroo.” Y/N stopped and touched his arm, “breathe, I can see your face turning red. Trust me, once you’ve talked to a bunch of people and visited a few places, you’ll feel a lot better. Okay? Don’t be worried.”

Kuroo nodded stiffly. “I’m not worried,” he fixed his jacket straight, trying to look casual, “I’m calm. Cool, even.”

“Is that why your hair is sticking to your forehead from all the sweat?” Her hand reached up to push his sweaty hair back, “I know we don’t know each other all that well but you don’t have to fake it in front of me. Stop trying to act like the tough guy.”

It wasn’t as bad as Kuroo thought. Well, it was, he nearly threw up five times, but talking to the volleyball coach calmed him down a lot. It was nice knowing that there was at least his comfort club there for him at the University if he really chooses to go there. Finally, it was just looking at the sort, of course, he’d be into. Nothing jumped out at him, maybe social science, but he was more into chemistry.

-

The second University visit went smoother. He only wanted to throw up three times when he was there. The main reason was probably due to the fact he and Y/N never actually looked around much. As soon as they found out they didn’t have a volleyball club, they got out of there pretty quickly and hit a nearby cafe to hopefully calm Kuroo’s stomach and stop him from wanting to puke everywhere.

“Feeling better?” Y/N asked as she took a sip of her drink and a large bite of her food, closing her eyes as she welcomed the delicious taste. Cracking open an eye, she could see Kuroo staring blankly, so she took another bite of food and moaned in pleasure.

“Do you have to do that?” He asked her, leaning on the palm of his hand.

Pressing her hand to her chest, Y/N feigned innocence. “Do what?”

“Act like that was the best orgasm you’ve ever had.” It was purely supposed to be a joke, a stupid one, but a joke. He almost slammed his hand over his mouth when it all slipped out. That was the kind of joke you’d say around someone like Yamamoto or Yaku, not a girl who probably already had him on thin ice in his head.

“Maybe it was.” Kuroo didn’t say anything else, deciding to take a large swig of his drink, keeping his gaze off her. Okay. He didn’t expect that response. Y/N on the other hand just leaned close, a sly smile on her face. “I know what you were thinking. ‘Oh but Y/N, I could change that!’ It was, wasn’t it? I doubt you could do better anyway, the food here is too good.”

Did she mean that he couldn’t give her better pleasure or cook better food? Either way, the way she said it was clearly supposed to be mocking him but Kuroo wasn’t going to let her have the last laugh, placing his drink down and leaning close to her, meeting her halfway across the table.

“Guess you’ll never find out, huh? Since you’re more interested in studies and all.”

Y/N shrugged, leaning back in her chair. “Yeah, guess I’ll just have to miss out. Too bad.”

-

Kenma’s house was soon to be filled with chaos. Kenma’s parents insisted on inviting the Nekoma team to their team as a sort of ‘end of the year’ celebration. It was right after practice on Friday. Even Coach Nekomata and Naoi were invited along for the get-together. Kenma’s house had a dining room next to their living room that they were able to open up, making it seem bigger, so it made some sense that they’d want to host it at their place. Kenma seemed less enthused about it since he wouldn’t be allowed to hide away in his room and actually have to socialise.

“Loosen up a little, Kenma, it’ll be fun.” Kuroo slapped his friend’s back, grinning as he took off his gym shirt and put on a clean one, spraying some deodorant borrowed from Kai. He tossed it back over to him. “Your parents are chill, they’ll let us drink.”

“That’s one of the problems, Yamamoto will just be even more annoying,” Kenma muttered quietly, not wanting Yamamoto to actually hear him.

Inouka snickered behind them. “I bet it’ll take two drinks before Kenma’s out.”

Shibayama hummed, tapping his chin. “Nah, three at least.”

“Have a little faith, guys,” Kuroo said, wheezing, trying to stop his laughter, “he’ll be out by one drink.”

“I’m not that bad, seriously…”

The chatter was lively as they walked to Kenma’s. It was cold, hands bitter cold from the December weather. Well, in just two days it’ll be January and final exams were just around the corner. The closer they got, the more Kuroo’s stomach would twist and turn. As they edged closer to Kenma’s house, Lev jumping around excitedly about finally meeting Kayo, wondering how much she’s like Kenma. Kenma walked ahead so he could open the door for everyone. Kenma stopped in his tracks, head tilt to the side. Kuroo ran into his back.

“Oi, Kenma, why the hell did you stop?”

“Lights out. Oh, don’t tell me it’s a surprise…” He muttered, opening the door and shining his phone. No surprise party, but the real surprise was Y/N on the floor in that goddamn uniform that Kuroo wanted to shoot himself over for right now. She was trying to get under the stairs where the electrical box for Kenma’s house is. The team was whispering behind the two of them now.

“Hey, what’s the holdup, Kuroo?” Yaku asked, trying to look around him. Y/N froze and cursed as Kuroo saw her hit her head on the stairs, trying to crawl out.

“Ah, Kozume, your parents asked me to fix the box but I’m clueless, can you get it?”

Kenma glanced behind him at his impatient teammates who were still left in the dark about the holdup. “Yeah, everyone just head into the living room or whatever.” He said, throwing his bag in the corner of the hall by the shoes. He bent down by Y/N, nudging her out of the way. Kuroo heard him say something along the lines of ‘why not just ask my dad?’ and Y/N’s reply of ‘because he was the one to ask me to fix it in the first place, he’s busy. It’d be rude.’

“Kuroo, move your fat ass.” Yamamoto cursed, pushing past Kuroo to get inside finally but even he froze seeing Y/N on the floor, looking useless next to Kenma who was actually managing to fix the box.

“Just move, we don’t have time to gawk at the cute girl,” Kuroo said, pushing Yamamoto in the living room, the rest of the team following closely behind. “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Kozume.”

Kenma’s dad looked up as he was moving the couch back against the wall to give the living room more space, grinning at Kuroo. “Haven’t seen you for a while, Tetsurou-” Kenma’s dad was cut off as Nekomata pushed past and pulled the man into a strong hug, shocked for a moment before the two of them bellowed into laughter. “Sorry about the lights, they just went out suddenly, hopefully, won’t take-”

The lights came back on suddenly and there were cheers of ‘let there be light!’ and ‘where’s the booze?’ That last one was probably Yamamoto. Sitting by the coffee table, colouring, was Kayo who completely ignored the swarm of teenage boys jumping past her to help with the food that Kenma’s mother was finishing off. Or, let’s be realistic, they just wanted to ask her where the alcohol is.

Kuroo let out a breathy sigh, looking around for a place to sit but space was limited. The adults took the seats first and Kai was helping Yaku carry some dining chairs in for others. But there wasn’t enough.

“Want a drink?” Y/N’s hand touched Kuroo’s shoulder, holding out a glass of her half-drunk drink. “I mean, you want anything? Obviously, not this one, this is mine.” As though to prove a point she didn’t need to prove, she downed the rest of her drink without hesitating. “So, drink?”

“Sure.” Kuroo followed her into the kitchen, where she knew exactly where everything was and pulled out some bottles of alcohol and a glass, making something up for him. She slid the glass to him and started to remake her own drink up. From the living room, Kuroo could hear laughter, probably some dumb stories being shared.

“Will you miss it?”

Kuroo nearly missed her question. “Huh? Oh, yeah, I suppose.”

For some reason, that was funny to Y/N. “Don’t lie to me tough guy, if you want a shoulder to cry on you can, I know deep down you’re heartbroken at the thought of leaving them behind. Need a hug? I told you, you’re my friend now, you totally need a hug from one.” Not really but he nodded anyway just to get the chance to hug Y/N at least once. She opened her arms a little and allowed him to make the first move. And just as he thought, she fit snugly against him. She was warm. To top it all off, she smelled nice too. Do all girls smell this good? It was kind of intoxicating the more he stayed like this. He could feel her chest breathing softly against him. Then he snapped back to earth when Y/N pulled away to pick up her newly made drink. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Something like that. Kuroo turned, fixing his sweatpants slightly before leaning against the counter. “Finals soon. Prepared?”

Y/N scoffed. “Of course, been preparing for this my whole life.” What a boring life that must be. As Y/N sipped her drink, Kuroo couldn’t help but stare at her lips, her tongue flicked out slightly as she stared out the kitchen window, now quiet and deep in thought. It almost seemed unfair how pretty Y/N is and that she refused to date until University. It was as though Kenma’s parents purposefully hired her to tutor Kayo as a way to tease him, waving a piece of meat in front of him that he could never get, except Y/N isn’t meat, but it was close enough. As he thought of that, the thought hit him.

“How do you even know Kenma?”

Y/N pulled her glass away from her mouth, snapping her eyes toward Kuroo. “I live close by, my parents know his parents and mentioned I wanted a little more money and that I’m currently at the top of my class. They asked if I could tutor Kayo and give her a little extra help on work and I accepted. Naturally, I became a bit closer to Kozume but even then, he still barely talks to me.” Yeah, that sounded like Kenma alright. Y/N took another sip of her drink. “Gonna head to the bathroom.”

As Y/N did that, Kuroo headed to the living room where everyone was engaged in conversation. “Oi, oi!” Yamamoto pointed to Kuroo, “we were just saying, this time next year, we’re going to win nationals.”

“Oh? Are you?” Kuroo leaned against the wall.

“Yeah! Without you three old carcasses,” he gestured to Kuroo, Kai and Yaku, grinning, “you’re all practically old men.” Everyone else seemed to find humour in that, but the three in question just glared at Yamamoto, noting to give him laps next week. He’ll surely love that.

“Don’t act so cocky now, I’m holding you to that next year.” Kuroo threatened. Yamamoto jumped from his seat, as though trying to challenge Kuroo, but Kuroo didn’t even budge, staring the second year down.

“Ehh? Want to fight, Kuroo?” He asked jokingly, “let’s take this outside-” Yamamoto turned to leave the living room when he ran into Y/N. Her drink splashed back onto her, running down her white school shirt. “...Ah shit.”

Y/N didn’t seem annoyed, just pouting slightly, muttering about how ‘she really wanted to finish that’ drink. Kenma’s mother jumped up to hand her some napkins.

“Sorry!” Yamamoto clapped his hands together, bowing slightly. Y/N just kept dabbing at her shirt, laughing slightly.

“Kayo spills stuff on me all the time, don’t worry.” Y/N glanced down at her empty cup, frowning and completely ignoring Kayo’s pleas of ‘I’m an angel!

“what a waste of good alcohol…” She handed the glass to Yamamoto and left to head back upstairs, presumably to try and save her shirt as best as she can, but that drink was a pretty bright colour, no way was she saving it now.

Pushing himself off the wall, Kuroo slipped past Yamamoto and followed Y/N upstairs, jogging to catch up to her as she got to Kenma’s room. “You got a change of clothes?” He asked her as she looked lost around the room.

“No...I was hoping to take one of Kozume’s shirts but I don't want to be rude.” She says. Kuroo told her to wait, heading back downstairs to grab his bag and headed back to her. He unzipped it, pulling out his gym shirt.

“Might smell bad, sorry, here,” he reached for deodorant on Kenma’s shelf and tossed it to her, “spray it with that. Take your shirt off and soak it in boiling water until you get home.” Seeing as it was a short sleeved shirt, Kuroo shrugged his jersey off, tossing it too, “in case you’re cold.”

Y/N glanced down at everything in her arms and looked back at Kuroo. “What do you want?” She asked, wary.

“Nothing, why?”

“Just asking. You can head out, I’ll be down in five minutes.”

Not saying anything else, Kuroo left the room, pressing his back against the closed door for a few seconds. He’s never given another girl his jersey before, he didn’t even need to, he isn’t sure why he bothered.

“Kuroo?” He snapped his head up, Kenma was there with a plastic bag in hand and a towel, walking up to him. He knocked on his door, waiting for the quiet ‘come in’ before opening it, “you okay?”

“Yeah, just making sure no one accidentally goes in, she was changing.”

Kenma nodded and closed the door behind him, trapping Kuroo out again. He couldn’t help but lean close, not quite pressing his ear to the door but just enough to catch some of the conversation.

“Kuroo’s shirt is way too big for you.” He caught Kenma saying.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to take yours without permission and he happened to be offering his. Smells kinda nice.”

“Gross.”

“Shut up.” Kuroo almost wanted to laugh at that exchange. He glanced down at himself and moved to sniff his arm, trying to see if what Y/N said was actually true. “I’m surprised you even get along with him, considering how...you know.”

Y/N seemed to huff at that. “You calling me a bitch?”

“You are quite serious.”

“Yeah, because unlike you, I have dreams.”

“And my dream is for you to leave my room already.” Kenma retorted. There was a silence before he broke it again, “You didn’t think you’d like him, did you?”

Y/N scoffed. “Obviously, he seemed like a jackass the first time I saw him...but he’s kinda nice I guess. I just tried to be friends with him for you but he’s...not bad. To be honest, a part of me feels bad for him, that he wants to stay here and not even try and get out.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure how to take that. Was it a compliment or an insult? Kuroo glanced at the door again before he headed downstairs to enjoy the rest of the evening.

-

Getting a text from Y/N asking to study together was a pleasant surprise. Finals were just four days away now and to say he was nervous was an understatement. Y/N on the other hand? He imagined she was like some sort of monk, in peace and not fretting at all. She had asked Kuroo to meet up at her place and just like Y/n herself, it was a pretty nice place, ordinary, the front garden was tidy and not a single weed in sight. Prim and proper was a good way to describe it.

Just as Kuroo raised his hand to knock on the door, it suddenly opened and Y/N stood there. “Hey, saw you from my window.” She was wearing those thigh highs again that would be the death of Kuroo. Following Y/N up to her room, he looked around. Just as he expected from the rest of the house, it was clean, except for her desk which had a bunch of sticky notes, books, textbooks and paper strewn about. Ashe stood there gawking, Y/N pulled out a folding stool and placed it next to her desk chair, patting it for Kuroo to sit. Dumping his bag down, Kuroo took out his notes and without saying anything, Y/N took them from him to flip through the pages, giving him pointers on what information was the most important, even handing him a few highlighters. “Highlighting your work will help you know which parts you need to remember more so than others.”

As she went ahead and highlighted a few passages for him, Kuroo couldn’t help but let his eyes fall down to her legs when she crossed them over. “Do you always wear those?” Kuroo interrupted her speel.

“My socks?” Y/N asked, “yes, they’re comfy.” She uncrossed her legs and pushed her chair out to stretch her legs out. “Why you ask?”

Kuroo just leaned on the palm of his hand, eyes still on her thighs. “Some guys find them sexy.”

“They’re socks.”

“It’s not the socks themselves per say, it's the way they lay on the thigh.” Kuroo reached down to poke the end of the socks that ended on her thigh. “Thick.”

“Guys are weird.” Kuroo just scoffed, Y/N just didn’t understand the art of a good thigh. “There’s other qualities of a girl to focus on than just appearance.”

Kuroo pressed his hand to his chest. “Excuse me, I do focus on other things. I just can’t help that I want some thighs around my face.”

That got Y/N to laugh at least. She covered her mouth with her hand as she did, her eyes crinkling. It was pretty adorable, except for the fact that he couldn’t see her smile. Kuroo reached for her hand and gently pulled it away. “Why you covering your mouth?”

Y/N seemed to freeze at that. “I uh, have an ugly smile.”She says, pulling her hand back, “I just do it without thinking I suppose.”

“Why do you think you have an ugly smile?” He couldn’t understand, how could she come to a dumb conclusion like that? Really? Y/N? He was sure she’s heard from a lot of people that she’s pretty.

Y/N sighed a little, glancing away, as though it was a dumb little thought. “When I was eleven, my class and I took a group photo. I really liked to show my teeth, I was just trying to be goofy. Then I overheard a girl say my smile makes me look like a wrinkly old grandma and so I just...don’t like to show it I guess.” Y/N held her breath, ready for Kuroo to say something, maybe call her dumb.

“Smile for me.”

“What?”

“Show me.” He says, leaning back and leaning on the table, waiting for her, “I want to see it for myself.”

God she was going to look stupid. Y/N huffed before forcing herself to smile wide. She only held it for a few seconds before stopping, covering her mouth. “There, I did.”

Kuroo smiled himself and moved her hand again, his face close to hers. He could see her cheeks flush, she’s probably never been this close to a guy before. So cute, he was tempted to tease her just a bit more. “Not sure this will change how you feel but I don’t think you look like that. And even if you did, you’d be the prettiest.”

He pulled away, leaving her to stare, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Kuroo just laughed, snapping Y/N back to earth. “Will we continue studying?” He asked her, gesturing to their books. It took Y/N a second to process what he said before nodding. She reached up to touch her cheek, still looking dazed as Kuroo laughed again. “Did I fluster the perfect princess?”

Now that snapped her completely out of it. “Perfect princess? What the hell does that mean?”

“Well, you’re practically perfect, you’re planning on going to Tokyo University, so prim and proper.”

It was supposed to be in good fun but Y/N just frowned. “I don’t see how that makes me prim and proper?”

“Well...you’re just very serious, you seem like the sort of girl who’d be a teacher’s pet.”

“And why is that a bad thing?”

Oh jeez, he needed to stop digging himself a deeper hole. “It’s not! It just means you’re friends with the teachers I guess.”

“Are you trying to say I have no other friends?”

Oh, jesus fucking christ, stop talking Kuroo, just stop, you aren’t getting out of this one.

He tried to think of a new response but Y/N’s serious demeanor broke and she laughed. “Sorry, sorry, just had to have a kick out of that. It’s quite funny seeing you try to dig your way out of that. No offense taken, but you’re buying me some cake one day.”

“Jeez, gave me a heart attack, I thought you were about to either chew me out or cry.” He says, taking in a deep breath. Y/N smiled, her hand twitching slightly as though she was tempted to cover it but she held it down. Well, it was progress. Y/N laid her head on her desk, let out a final laugh before calming down.

“Can we finally study?” She asked.

“Of course!”

-

Finals day was...awful. Kuroo, Kai and Yaku were told not to bother with the practice that morning, for obvious reasons and instead just head to class to prepare for the exams all day. Kuroo wouldn’t say he was nervous for the exams himself, he’d been preparing for this for a while, it was just the fact that after the exams were done, that was it. He’d be booted out of school to go to University. No chance to stay in school a little more or have a redo on something. Honestly, the exams themselves weren’t even that bad, Kuroo almost wanted to laugh at the fact that Y/N acted as though it was a life or death situation yet he finished the exams pretty confidently, he was sure Y/N would pass with flying colours.

“How about we go get something to eat to celebrate?” Yaku asked Kuroo and Kai, the three of them done with exams for the day. “I think we deserve it and I’ll even pay.” As though to prove it, Yaku held up his wallet, waving it in front of them. Kuroo took out his phone.

“You mind if I invite Y/N out with us too?”

Snicking, Yaku nudged Kuroo. “Oh sure. Would you prefer to be alone?” Yaku teased, Kai trying to get him to stop but he couldn’t hide his laughter either.

“Yeah, that’d be great actually,” Kuroo said, causing Yaku to stiffen.

“I was just joking but I mean, if you really want to, then we can just head to lunch ourselves.” Yaku gestured between himself and Kai.

Oh god now Kuroo just felt like an ass. “Sorry, wasn’t trying to be rude, she helped me with studying and even took me on some University tours so I thought I should take her out to lunch as a thank you.”

Kai hummed happily, pushing Yaku along. “No, no! Enjoy yourself, let us know how the date goes.”

Kuroo smiled and nodded before pausing. “Huh? Wait! It’s not a date! Just friends!”

“Sure it isn’t!” Yaku snickered, giving Kuroo a thumbs up, “good luck Captain!”

-

Just as Kuroo thought, Y/N accepted, although she did say it was for the free food. He figured, not like Y/N would come to hang out with him for any other reason. Kuroo tried to get Kai and Yaku’s words out of his before Y/N would come. A date? Ridiculous, Y/N probably doesn’t even know the meaning of the word. Now that Kuroo thought about it, maybe inviting Y/N out was a bad idea. He can imagine her bragging about how easy the exam was, shoving it in his face that she was totally going to ace the Tokyo University entrance exams while he’s still stuck here.

“Hey,” Kuroo didn’t have much time to think on it as Y/N’s voice broke through his thoughts, “oh, your uniform looks good, my uniform is kinda boring.”

Well, he wasn’t sure about boring because she was wearing those fucking thigh highs again and she knew what they did to guys like him now. Kuroo stared at her. “How convenient that you’re wearing thigh high socks again after what I told you during our study session.”

Y/N grinned and did a little twirl. “Since you mentioned it, I have noticed that people do stare, I feel like some Goddess with all the power in her hands.”

“Uh huh, you don’t say.” Y/N looked so proud as she marched in front of Kuroo. Every ten steps or so she’d stop, thrust her leg out and show off her leg and say ‘look but don't touch’ and then laugh. He found her legs hot before but now he just thinks she looks dumb. Funny, but still dumb.

Just as Y/N stopped again, Kuroo interrupted her before she could get a word in. “You know,” he started, “I think my legs are far better. I mean, I play sports, of course, they would be.”

Now it was on. Y/N huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Oh yeah, cocky, huh? Well, after you buy me food you have to prove it to me, okay?” Y/N sent him a small wink.

Did that count as flirting?

-

“What’s one thing you haven’t done that you’d like to do before you leave for University?” Kuroo asked Y/N as he downed the rest of his drink. They’d just finished their lunch, ready to pay and leave. It was already dark because of the Winter weather, so he planned on walking Y/N home, prove that he did indeed have the better legs. Y/N seemed to be thinking long and hard on the question, staring off into space, her cup hanging in mid-air.

“Not sure, I’ve never been to one of those house parties, unless Kozume’s one counts.”

“It does not.”

“Okay, in that case, a proper house party with other people. I mean, I imagine I’ll get to go to a few once in University, but sometimes I do wish I lived a little more now that exams are over.”

Oh, right, exams. “How did you find it?”

“Huh?” Y/N was looking at him like some sort of deer caught in the headlights of a car. “Fine. Easy, duh.”

Of course, it was for her. Kuroo bet she finished the exam with plenty of time still to go, like the smart-ass she is. Humming, Kuroo ran his finger around the rim of his empty cup. “Ever been to an arcade?”

“No.”

Kuroo blinked. She couldn’t be serious. Even if you weren’t into video games, everyone has at least been to an arcade at least once in their life. Right? He wasn’t crazy, yeah?

“Really? Your parents never took you to one when you were younger?”

Y/N shook her head, taking another sip of her hot drink. “Never, I’m such a shut-in, but not in the way Kozume is. If I’m not in my house, I’m helping Kayo.”

That’s...a pretty sad way to live. “You don’t do any school clubs?”

“No.”

“Hobbies?”

“Does studying count?”

Okay, yeah, it was pretty sad. Just plain sad that a teenager girl didn’t have any hobbies or club activities. Kuroo sigh and stood up, taking out his wallet to go pay. “Come on, I’m taking you to an arcade.”

“What?”

Kuroo handed the money over to the woman behind the counter before turning to Y/N with a grin. “You heard me.”

-

The arcade was loud and bustling with young children and teenagers. Kuroo and Kenma would play there a lot before they entered High School. It still smelled like sweat and dust, some of the lights on the machines barely worked and there were holes in the walls from when angry boys punched it after a losing streak. Y/N looked terrified of such a place and Kuroo just pushed her forward to give her a nudge of encouragement. “See? Looks fun, right?” He took her over to one of the empty arcade games, sitting her down in front of it. “Here, just use the joystick to move, this button to defend and this button to deal some damage back to enemies, it’s pretty easy. Don’t worry if it takes you a few times to get it.”

Y/N swallowed thickly and nodded, playing some money in the machine and nearly jumped out of her skin when the music started blaring and the lights were spazzing out. She died pretty fast the first time, which was to be expected from such a gaming virgin. Or well, just a virgin to everything in general except school it seems. She looked nervous just being around so many people that weren’t all from her school. Kuroo expected for them to be here for a while until she got the hang of it…

Or not. Because after another ten minutes, Y/N was already racking up points, slamming her hand down onto the buttons, jumping in her seat, grinning. “Take that!” She screamed, sticking her tongue out to concentrate on a particularly hard enemy. When she took him down and the ‘end of game’ credit rolled, she jumped out of her seat, pumping her fist. Kuroo stared at the screen. Fucking hell, she even bet his high score. He turned to her, glaring.

“Is there anything you aren’t perfect at?”

“I suppose not.” She shrugged her shoulders before laughing, “kidding, but you know it’s all about patterns right? It wasn’t that hard to work out after a few turns. All the enemies had the same four patterns.” She held up fours fingers, a stupid grin on her dumb face.

What the fuck. Kuroo glared at the game, cursing himself for never catching on before. How has he never caught on before? Kuroo turned back to Y/N but she was already walking away, pressumably to find a new game to beat into submission and show off her stupid fucking brain. Kuroo picked up her bag and followed behind like some sort of lost puppy. Y/N stopped and turned, poking Kuroo’s stomach with her finger before pointing at the basketball game.

“You play sports, try and get some tickets.”

“I play volleyball, not basketball.”

Y/N shrugged. “Same thing. Give it a try.” She put in some money for him and handed him the small ball. Kuroo sighed and took it off her, giving her a glance. Well, this at least gave him the chance to impress her, better not fuck it up. She already showed him up on the game machine, now it’s his chance.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine, I’ll win easily.”

Holding the ball up, Kuroo threw it, but it bounced off the hoop and rolled back to him. He growled, picking it back up and tossing it again and catching the hoop once more. Again, he picked it up, tossed it but hit the hoop. Kuroo dug into his pocket and put in some more money for three more turns.

“Ooh, not giving up?” Y/N teased, bumping her hip against his, snickering, “come on, win me something, please?”

How the ever-loving fuck could he say no to her face? She had the eyes of a lost kitten and it made his heart ache honestly. The way she pulled at his shirt, that cute smile on her face. Ah, curse you Y/N!

Kuroo picked up the ball and threw it, landing it perfectly into the hoop. Y/N jumped up and down, cheering him on as he picked up the ball again, threw it and landed it perfectly. Now, if he can only get this third one in, he’ll get enough points to get Y/N whatever she wanted, even if the selection of toys were pretty crappy.

Kuroo pressed the ball to his chest. He isn’t exactly sure why he’s acting like this is a life or death situation. All he wants to do is sleep with Y/N, simple as. So, why did his chest feel so tight every time he snuck a glance at her, his stomach was doing backflips, it almost hurt. He took in a deep breath and threw the ball, grinning madly when it went in and the tickets came out. “Hell yeah! See, told you I’d win it easily.” He ripped the tickets out and grabbed Y/N’s hand, pulling her over to the ticket booth. “Get whatever crappy thing you want.”

Y/N hummed playfully before pointing to the scraggly stuffed black cat in the corner, collecting dust on top of it. God knows how long it’s been up there for. But Y/N seemed pleased with her choice, handing the tickets over and claiming her new cat, cuddling it close to her chest. “Naming it after me?” Kuroo jokes.

“No, naming him Kenma.” Wow, that put a downer on his ego, “kidding, of course, I’ll him after you, idiot.” Okay and now his ego was back. Smiling proudly, Kuroo and Y/N walked out of the arcade before he glanced down, his hand still in hers. Y/N seemed to notice his gaze go downward too, following his before her cheeks flushed, quickly letting go, muttering a quiet ‘sorry.’

Now his ego was deflated again, just when he thought maybe, just maybe, he was starting to get somewhere with her. Y/N brushed her hand against her skirt, biting her lip before straightening up and smiling.

“Well, I had fun.” She spoke softly, “thank you.”

“Hm, it was no problem. We should do it again sometime.”

Y/N nodded. “We should.”

They were stuck with the silence for another minute before Kuroo spoke up again. “Want me to walk you home?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

It was dark now, street lights on and the air was cold. Kuroo glanced down and wondered how Y/N could even wear a skirt in this weather. Schools really sucked with their dumb uniform rules. He noticed Y/N shiver a little and thought about giving her his jacket, but then he’d be cold. Ignoring the part of his brain that is telling him to not give up his jacket, he listened to the part of his brain that wants to really get laid. So, he shrugged off his blazer jacket and handed it to Y/N, looking away as though it was no big deal. Y/N’s cheeks flushed again as she hugged the jacket tightly to her body.

“Thank you…”

“No problem.”

But now Kuroo was shivering and trying his best to hide it, but of course, Miss Perfect noticed instantly and frowned. “Ah, now you’re making me feel bad.” She said quietly, “you want the jacket back?”

“No, keep it, we aren’t far from your place anyway.” He says, nudging his shoulder against hers playfully. Y/N smiled again, pulling the jacket around herself tighter.

“Kuroo, you play volleyball, yeah?” He nodded, wondering where she was going with this, “is it what you want to do for a career?”

Of course, he’s thought about it but it wasn’t exactly an achievable goal, was it? He was good, not to toot his own horn, but he wasn’t anything like that Wakatoshi Ushijima. No, he was safer off with science. “Not really. I mean, I might still do it in my free time, but I might just give it up in terms of pursuing it as a career. Better off with something like science.” Kuroo didn’t want to talk about it with Y/N, Miss Perfect with her future together. And luckily, Y/N didn’t say anything else.

Kuroo came to a halt in the middle of the empty path and looked up at the dark sky. “It’s snowing.” He said, looking back down at Y/N. Her cheeks and nose were red, hair a little frizzy from all the wind and her skin was almost like blue. Despite that, she still looked good in his eyes. Ah, damn it, with her looking at him like that made him really want to kiss her. He took a few steps forward and grabbed his blazer that she was wearing and pulled her closer to him, her face going from blue to red as he buttoned it up. “You’ll still get cold if you don’t button it up, idiot.”

“My hands were too numb…” Y/N said quietly. As though to prove her point, she reached her hands up and touched his cheek and laughed when he flinched away from the cold touch. “See?”

Mumbling nonsense to himself, Kuroo leaned back into her touch and grabbed her hands with his, holding them tightly. “Feel a little warmer now?”

He could see her freeze up a little, not that it had anything to do with the cold, and nodded slowly. “A little.”

Kuroo smiled. “You don’t cover your smile anymore.”

The snow was slowly laying on the ground now, a thin blanket of white covering the streets. Kuroo and Y/N were still staring at each other, unsure of what to say or do until a snowflake landed on Y/N’s nose and she squeaked, jumping back to wipe it off it completely snapped her out of the daze she was in. Kuroo snorted, biting back a laugh as he ruffled Y/N’s hair. “Come on, it’s freezing, let’s get you home already.”

-

Kuroo almost wanted something to happen, but nothing did. Y/N just thanked him again and bounced up to her door after handing him his jacket back, she was still clutching that cat she won to her chest. She turned to him and gave him another wave before heading into her home. Kuroo didn’t move, still staring before he kicked the snow that laid by his feet.

It sucked, knowing he was going to be stuck here and she was heading off to Tokyo University. It wasn’t far by any means, but that wasn’t the point. In a few months, she’s going to forget all about him and he’ll be at home, wishing he had met her sooner.


	4. Overworking (Sugawara Koushi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara hates the fact Y/N won't stop overworking herself and finds a solution to help ease her worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this short, sweet and cute story while I’m finishing up Pride and Future’s second parts. I don’t want to rush them both because then they’ll turn out horribly and no one wants that. College has a short two week break soon so I have more time to write then.  
This was supposed to be romantic but it can be read as platonic too. I was going to add a kiss in the end, but honestly, the way it ends is very cute on its own and I love myself a cute platonic relationship as well, but it can be read as anyway you want.  
Please let me know what Haikyuu characters you’d love for me to write for!  
Genre: Fluff  
Word Count: 2,394

Students getting stressed over school wasn’t a new thing. In fact, Sugawara couldn’t even count on all his fingers how many times he’s seen a student break down in his class. Actually, not even just his class. Walking by other classrooms, he can recall the many times he’s heard sobs or students lashing out in anger with all the frustration slowly building up and finally letting loose. But if there was one thing he hadn’t seen before, was one student who managed to keep at the top of all her studies, do track and work a part-time job that sometimes included a night shift.  
To say he was impressed would be an understatement. He hadn’t meant to stumble across Y/N L/N at her secret job. It was something she didn’t want others to know, it was embarrassing to work at a fast food restaurant. Her words, not his. She purposefully applied for a place on the outskirts of their large county, where most students wouldn’t bother visiting. Except Sugawara. He liked the manager at that place all the way across town, way nicer than the manager at the place that is closer. So, of course he makes the effort to go all the way across town. Where Y/N happened to also be working that shift.  
Everyday Y/N somehow managed to come into school looking, well, not like someone who had just worked a long nine hour shift the day before right after school. Seriously, how does this girl go to work, leave at two A.M and then dare come into school looking as cute as ever. That doesn’t even include the fact that she does track club every day.  
Sugawara had the perfect view from the volleyball club house. He could see Y/N dashing across the track field ahead of her team, leaving them behind in the dust. It really was amazing how she was able to juggle everything at once and come out on top. Sugawara cringed, thinking back to the time he woke up slightly earlier than usual to help Kageyama and Hinata out with their training. That was just him waking up an hour early. But Y/N does so much more. In a way, Sugawara really admired her.  
-  
“Another late night shift?” Sugawara asked Y/N as he placed down a cup of her favourite hot drink on her desk. She didn’t even hesitate before downing it. For the first time in a while, Y/N actually looked exhausted. Sighing, Y/N laid her head on her desk, nodding along to his question.  
“I picked up an extra shift, need the money.” She spoke slowly, as though she was falling asleep at her desk. Shifting his eyes to the clock, Sugawara gently shook Y/N’s shoulder before taking a step back. Grabbing her bag, Sugawara started taking out the stuff she needed, placing her notebooks down next to her head along with her writing supplies before rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Y/N sighed in content, mumbling a quiet, “thanks.”  
Occasionally through the class, Sugawara had to lean over to Y/N and poke her with his ruler to wake her up whenever she had fallen asleep. Once awake, he would pass her his notebook, letting her quickly catch up to where she’s supposed to be.  
Sugawara did feel bad about one thing though. Whenever Y/N yawned, he had to contain himself from ‘aweing’ out loud at her. She was sort of like a small kitten. He wanted so badly to take her out of class and let her nap somewhere that no one would bother her. So, he did exactly that. As soon as the lunch bell rang, Sugawara didn’t wait to speak to any of his friends as he helped Y/N with her things, gently pulling her along to the nurse’s office. Even her walk was sluggish as she followed him without much argument.  
“I’m fine…” Y/N leaned against Sugawara as he opened the door for her. He could tell by the dark circles under her eyes that she was definitely not okay. Add on the fact she was currently swaying on her feet. Yeah, he had to get her to lay before she collapsed on the ground and get trampled on. The nurse perked up when she saw Sugawara walk in with Y/N, helping her lay on the bed.  
“Sorry to intrude, Y/N was working late last night and she looks as though she might collapse any second now. Is it okay for her to stay here just until lunch is over?”  
“No problem at all.” The nurse smiled, asking Sugawara to write Y/N’s name on the list for her. Looking back over at the bed, Y/N was already out, curled up in bed. Nothing was waking her up anytime soon. Sighing, Sugawara pulled a chair over to the bed, falling into it. He leaned against the arm, staring at Y/N’s tired face, her chest rising slowly before falling again. That’s another thing to add to the list of impressive things she can do. She can fall asleep so easily.  
Deciding to leave Y/N to get on with her rest, Sugawara left her in the Nurse’s case, heading to the lunch hall to buy some food for himself and also Y/N. He wasn’t sure what she ate, but he got her something healthy. It made sense since she’s on the track team and all. Sugawara paid for both of their lunches, asking the lunch lady for a plastic bag, which, despite the weird looks, obliged. Sugawara wrapped up Y/N’s lunch in the bag and carefully placed it in his school bag, carefully holding it so it wouldn’t spill.  
“Suga?” Turning around, Sugawara smiled. Daichi and Asahi were walking towards him, empty trays in their hands. Daichi glanced at Asahi before saying, “we were just wondering about you, where you off to?”  
“Hm? Oh, Y/N wasn’t feeling too well, so I took her to the Nurse’s office. Just going to take some food to her.” Sugawara opened his bag to show them, smiling brightly, “I don’t think she’s been eating properly honestly. Might invite her out later to get some steamed pork buns.”  
Sharing some glances, Asahi cleared his throat. “Oh, so are you and L/N, you know, dating?”  
Sugawara blinked. “Where did you get that idea?”  
“Sorry! We didn’t mean to assume, it’s just lately you seem really...close?” Asahi wasn’t sure how to describe it exactly, “more observant of her I suppose. I’ve caught you staring at her when she’s on the track.”  
Well, that’s just due to Sugawara’s worries that Y/N might just collapse one day on the field. And also how cool she looks when doing track, but he doesn’t need to mention any of that. Instead, Sugawara just laughed and shook his head. “You have the wrong idea, she’s just a good friend, that’s all. She’s a hard worker and has helped me out a few times in class, I’m just returning that favour.”  
Placing the lunch meal on the table, Sugawara left a small note for Y/N.  
‘Don’t worry about class, I’ll get the notes for you, we can study together later to catch you up. Eat the food, stay healthy.’  
Smiling to himself, Sugawara took his leave, glancing back once more at Y/N who was snuggling into the covers, which she had pulled up to her nose. It was quite the cute sight.  
-  
“That’s...really embarrassing.” Y/N covered her face, but Sugawara could see a blush creeping up her neck. “Can’t believe you had to practically carry me to the Nurse’s office.”  
Sugawara laughed. “Well, I didn’t carry you. But would you really be opposed to that?” That just seemed to set Y/N off into an even brighter blush but she didn’t say anything, didn’t even try to argue against it. “Princess Y/N.” Sugawara teased her, bumping into her slightly.  
“Stop, this is so embarrassing.” Y/N cried out, taking two large steps away from him, still covering her face.  
They were headed to her work, it was right after school. At first, Sugawara tried to convince Y/N to take the day off and rest up instead, but Y/N insisted on going to this one shift, telling him about how she’d have the next four days off anyway. Reluctantly, he agreed. Emphasis on the reluctantly. So, Sugawara made a deal with her, she could head to work as long as he got to walk her there, make sure she didn’t pass out on her walk. That’d be a disaster.  
“You know, I haven’t seen you actually work there since you threatened to beat me up if I visited while you were on shift.” Sugawara pointed out.  
“Because I look awful in my uniform. And my customer service voice is so...annoying. I feel like it rings right through people.”  
“Isn’t that just your normal voice?” Sugawara quipped, laughing as he dodged a playful kick from Y/N.  
“For real though, I appreciate you keeping this a secret for me.” Y/N smiled at him, “I just hate people worrying too much. I suppose I don’t dislike it from you because you’re just one person but if more people knew, it’d be too suffocating.”  
Sugawara hummed. “That’s fine and all but you still have to look after yourself properly. I think you need to start cutting back the amount of shifts you do.”  
“You know that isn’t how it works.”  
Sadly he does. He wished her work were more flexible and gave her more time to herself. But instead, she has to overwork herself for...actually, now that Sugawara thought about it, he doesn’t even know why Y/N has a job.  
“Y/N, if it isn’t too personal, why are you working?”  
“Huh? Well, just personal reasons really. For simple stuff, like a leak in our ceiling. My parents spend all their money on the important stuff like bills, heating, food, so I got the job to help out with smaller things like a broken sink. I just feel a bit bad that I wasn’t able to help my parents out before.” Y/N sighed, “I know I should ask about less hours, but I need this job and the money, okay? Sometimes I wish a stack of money just fell right in front of me, ya know?”  
-  
In Sugawara’s mind, working wouldn’t be this hard. I mean, he imagined it would with all the schoolwork and club activities, but just work in itself was...real difficult. Customers constantly shouting at you for things you can’t control, your manager forcing you to do silly tasks when they can’t be bothered to find a better suited job in that moment. It’s all so tedious and annoying for sure. The respect for Y/N just went over the limit for Sugawara. All the verbal abuse, the sleepless nights and ten cups of coffee a day would all be worth it for Y/N. he was determined to get her this money so she could start taking it easy up until graduation. Then she’d be able to focus all her time studying and track and less on her home problems.  
“You okay, Koushi?” Y/N asked as she leaned back in her seat to stare Sugawara down. “You look...real tired?  
Oh no, she’s getting suspicious. Sugawara just grinned, putting on his usual natural charm.  
“Just been practising a lot more lately for volleyball, with some big competition coming up and all.”  
That seemed to calm Y/N down a bit and she was back to taking notes in her book. Sighing in relief, Sugawara pressed his head to his cold desk, cooling him down. Just another week and he’d get over 80000¥, plenty for Y/N to fall back on when in need.  
Keeping up with volleyball at the same time was tough, but it’d be worth it completely. From the club house, Sugawara could see Y/N, in front of the pack as usual. Lately, she seemed to be pushing herself a lot more. He hoped she wasn’t going to sick again. Despite how great she is, she’s kind of childish in a way, trying to prove a point. We get it Y/N, you can work a job, go to school and do track, doesn’t mean it’s healthy.  
“He’s staring at her again…” Tanaka whispered to Nishinoya, nudging his shorter friend and nodding towards Sugawara, still staring outside at the track field. Snapping his head again, Sugawara smiled at the two of them.  
“Shouldn’t you two be getting ready instead of staring at me?”  
Nishinoya scoffed. “You’re staring at the girl’s track team!”  
“Like you two can talk.”  
“So cold, Suga…” Tanaka cried.  
-  
Throwing down the envelope, Sugawara grinned as he pushed it forward to Y/N. “All yours, now you can either leave your job or cut down the hours and not stress yourself out to the point where you’re sick again.” Y/N’s mouth was still wide open, unable to process anything she was seeing.  
“Koushi, did you like…” Y/N leaned in close to him, whispering the last part, “sell drugs?”  
“No!” Sugawara shouted before slamming his hand over his mouth, his classmates giving them both weird looks, “no, no, I just picked up a temporary job. I saved all this money for you, so you could start focusing on yourself.”  
Picking up the envelope of money, Y/N took a peek inside, her face turning pale. “This is like-”  
“80000¥.” Sugawara beamed at her, “all yours. No catch-”  
The chair that Y/N was just sitting on fell to the floor as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around Sugawara and pulling him close to her in a tight hug, her head laying on his shoulder. “Thank you! Thank you so much, y-you don’t know how much this means to me.” He could tell by the way her voice quivered that she was crying. She was shaking in his arms and at this point, he didn’t care for the stares of his classmates. He just wrapped his arms around Y/N tightly back, smiling.  
“Anything for a friend. Okay?”  
Y/N nodded, still not letting up on his hug, only squeezing tighter. “You’re too nice for this world, you know that?”  
Sugawara laughed. “I think I’ve been told that before.”  
Nuzzling into his chest, Y/N sighed in content. “Am I allowed to call you my best friend now?”  
“Buy me lunch and it’s a deal okay? You do have 80000¥ now.”  
“It’s a deal.”


	5. Wedding Party Confessions (Bakugou Katsuki x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this cute fluff (and comedic) piece I thought of out of the blue. I might write another one like this, but with smut (Hawks? Or maybe even Natsuo? That boy needs love) but we’ll see. I also promise that I’ll have at least one Halloween fic out because I think last year I had zero?
> 
> Just a disclaimer, do not, and I am being serious here, do not try and do anything at someone’s wedding that’ll take away from their moment. This is a fiction piece, so it’s for cheesy, comedic reasons. But obviously don’t actually announce something big at someone’s wedding, that’s just plain rude, even with permission from the couple.
> 
> Genre; Fluff
> 
> Word Count; 2090

Who would have thought that Aizawa and Yamada would get together? Well, pretty much everyone in the old class of 1-A knew except Bakugou. When the engagement was announced, he called out everyone’s bluff. To say he was surprised when he walked in on the pair sharing a kiss in the class would be an understatement. He nearly blew up the damn classroom. Of course, Kirishima still likes to bring that memory up, poke fun at his friend for his denseness. Bakugou wouldn’t be able to tell if someone liked another if it hit him in the face. Or in this case, if someone liked him.

No matter how many cutesy messages sent to Bakugou, food bought for him, notes left on his desk, it never occurred to him that someone in his class actually liked him in a romantic way. He thought it was merely someone playing a dumb joke, more specifically, Kaminari playing a dumb joke. Or, it was just how that person was. More specifically, how he thought Y/N was like. It never occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, Y/N only acted like that around him.

“I can’t believe Mr. Aizawa still had the balls to invite us to the damn wedding.” Kirishima nudged Bakugou, trying to get his buddy’s agreement as he poured them both some drinks. “He looks fine and all but did no one have the heart to tell Mr. Yamada his suit is…”

“A dumpster fire?” Kaminari chimed in, leaning against the wall next to the pair. Bakugou was barely paying attention nor listening, too busy on his phone. They had all graduated now from U.A, only a few months ago were they in a classroom, excitedly waiting for their graduation the prospect of starting in the big leagues. Too bad most of them were still dealing with small jobs, but it was an experience anyway. But despite now graduated, Bakugou still got dumb texts from Y/N. It was simple things, like pictures of dogs she sees. Didn’t this girl have a job to do? Why would she spend so much time texting him all the time?

Glancing at each other, Kirishima and Kaminari both made a face, moving to look over Bakugou’s shoulder. “And I thought you were supposed to be smarter than us, Bakugou.” Kirishima teased him. Kaminari downed his drink and slapped Bakugou on his back.

“Look, look, Y/N’s over there, go ask her to dance or something.”

“I don’t fucking dance!”

Kaminari raised a brow, clearing his throat. “Remember the U.A dance we had-”

“Remind me again and I’ll kill you.” Bakugou leaned in close to Kaminari, speaking lowly as he glared at him. Backing up slowly, Kaminari dashed over to Shinsou, hiding behind his friend as Bakugou continued to glare.

Clapping his hand on Bakugou’s shoulder, Kirishima grinned and turned Bakugou’s attention back to Y/N, who was brushing her hands over her dress, which in retrospect, looked like she was regretting it now with how uncomfortable it seemed. Bakugou glanced down at his phone.

‘You look like shit.’ He texted her and her face lit up at the vibration of her phone before the smile dropped. She looked up from her phone across the room to stare at Bakugou.

‘That’s not something you say to someone. Especially at a wedding.’

Y/N didn’t give Bakugou any time to type his response though because she was making her way over to him, a bounce in her step, dancing along to the beat of the music as she made her way past Aoyama who was breaking it out on the dance floor. Even Yamada looked intimidated by the sight.

“You’re a real jerk.” The humour in her voice let him know that she wasn’t serious, but he played along anyway.

“You like it.”

“I think I like compliments a bit more.” Y/N pushed Bakugou away so she could get herself a drink. “And because I’m actually a nice person, I’ll give you one to start you off. You look handsome.”

Bakugou made a gagging noise. “Gross.”

“Fine. Kirishima,” she turned to Kirishima who was picking at the dirt in his nails, “you look handsome today.”

“Thanks! Bakugou helped out with my suit.”

“Don’t tell people that! I didn’t do shit!”

Snickering, Y/N just sipped her drink as she watched them both squabble, Bakugou raising his fist and threatening Kirishima with a black eye. Y/N placed her drink down and placed her hands on Bakugou’s chest, pushing him away. “Need your bed you big baby?”

“Who the hell you calling a baby?”

Y/N raised a brow and looked him up and down, “I digress. Give me a compliment back, it’s only fair.”

Grumbling, Bakugou gave Y/N a proper look over. It was different, to say the least. In a good way. He’s seen her in skirts before, obviously, a dress was no different, but it was different in another way he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He thought she was cute. He was sure there was another word to describe her but he couldn’t quite place it. Kirishima slapped his face as he saw Bakugou pondering. He turned to Y/N, sighing.

“Y/N, I’m gonna be real with you, this moron just doesn’t get it and I think you’ll just need to be blunt.”

“Blunt about what?” 

Kirishima pulled a blank face. “See what I mean?”

Now, Bakugou considered himself smart. Certainly smarter than Midoriya but that was up for debate. But watching Y/N and Kirishima share secret looks with each other, he wasn’t sure what was going on. Then it hit him. So, this is what they were wanting to tell him? A part of him seized up at the thought. How did he not notice?

“You’re dating?”

Y/N and Kirishima wheezed, mouths agape as they stared at Bakugou. “What the hell? How did you come to that conclusion?!” Kirishima slammed his hand against his chest, hacking up a cough, “seriously? And you consider yourself number one!”

Why the hell were they so surprised? And why the hell was Y/N now laughing? It was starting to annoy him, but at the same time, Y/N’s laugh sounded nice, like it usually did. At least he got to hear her laugh again, considering he hasn’t actually seen her in person for months. Turning on her heels, Y/N walked over towards Aizawa, sitting at the table with his parents as Yamada was currently trying to now upstage Aoyama on the floor. She walked over the table to speak to him, pointing over at Bakugou. Even from where Bakugou was standing, he could see Aizawa’s eye twitch in annoyance before he nodded his head, giving Y/N permission to do...whatever the hell it was that she was thinking. Next, she walked over to the stage of the venue, where a DJ was playing music. Y/N turned to shoot Bakugou a look, smiling at him before she leaned into the DJ, shouting something at him over the loud music before the music stopped completely, which interrupted the intense dance battle with Aoyama and Yamada.

Passing the mic over to her, Y/N cleared her throat and walked to the front of the stage. “Hello, hello, everyone hear me? Good!” Y/N grinned. “I’d first like to thank Mr. Aizawa for allowing me to do this before a certain someone in this room is, how do I put this politely? Dense? Yeah, we’ll go with that.” Walking a bit further, Y/N stopped in the center of the room. “Bakugou Katsuki, you are a complete idiot who doesn’t seem to realise that I am also an idiot who’s been in love with you for three years of my life.”

What.

Bakugou stared at her before his eyes slowly shifted to Kirishima beside him, who couldn’t seem to contain all his excitement, buzzing on the spot. “She’s not being serious, is she?”

Kirishima just snickered at that. “Who do you think left all those notes on your desk? And why else would she sent cheesy, sappy texts?”

Now it was all coming back to him. Was he really that dense to not realise what all those meant? He really did assume it was just someone trying to pull his leg but here was proof that it wasn’t the case. Y/N was on her way over to him now and Bakugou had no time to think of a response that wouldn’t make him sound even more like a dumbass.

“I really don’t know why you’re so surprised, I thought I was being too obvious.” Y/N stopped in front of Bakugou, smiling at him as everyone stared at them. God, this was embarrassing. How could he possibly upstage her profusing her love?!

So, Bakugou did the one thing he could think of that could embarrass her back. He snatched the mic from her hand, slammed it against Kirishima’s chest and tugged Y/N close by her hand, his arm slipping around her waist and so, he pressed his lips to hers. He leaned in closer, her eyes wide and legs growing weak under her as Bakugou kept her up. Kirishima started to cheer, their ex-classmates joining, but overall, most of the guests just looked downright confused by what the hell was going on and why two teenagers were now making out at a wedding of two men.

“Why has this gay wedding suddenly turned heterosexual?” Jirou muttered as she clapped along with Yaoyrozu.

“Shush, it’s cute.” Yaoyrozu nudged her friend, smiling happily. Jirou stared up at the tall girl before glancing away.

“Okay...but straight people are wild…”

Dancing over to his husband as the music picked up again, thankfully, Yamada grinned. “I’m surprised you let that happen. I thought you’d be more of the type to not like that. Guess you really are a romantic sap, hah?”

“I didn’t do it because I like romance. I did it because I want to get shitfaced drunk but I can’t do that with teenagers around. I was hoping they’d finally leave. Why did we even invite them?”

-

The party was still going on through the night but Bakugou had left hours ago, shortly after that kiss with Y/N. He needed some fresh air, a walk alone as he headed to the local pier. He kicked a stone in the water, deep in thought, not even realising that Y/N was coming up behind him.

“Oi,” her quiet voice startled him, he nearly jumped into the damn water but he wouldn’t let her know that. He calmed down, looking over his shoulder at her as she bounced up to him, slipping her hand into his, “sorry for embarrassing you earlier but...I felt like being cheesy and thought confessing how much I love you to everyone would finally beat it into your head.”

For the first time that night, Bakugou managed to laugh. “It worked,” He rubbed the back of his neck as he stopped moving, staring out at the water. It wasn’t too cold earlier, but now that they were by the sea, it was chilly. Goosebumps all over his skin, even with the suit jacket he was wearing. Y/N was worse off, shivering beside him. So, being the gentleman he wasn’t able to be sooner, he stripped himself of his jacket and handed it to her, leaning in to kiss her head.

“I’ll be honest,” He started, “if you told me sooner, I’d have rejected you.”

Y/N nodded. “Yeah, you were so focused on hero work, I figured. But a part of me still wanted you to know, it kind of hurt bottling up my feelings.”

A part of Bakugou felt bad for that, but at the same time, who knows what could have happened if this came out sooner. He was sure of his feelings that he wasn’t in love with Y/N, it was way too soon for him to feel like that. Hell, he didn’t even realise that this feeling he had for her was attraction.

“It’s a bit too much for one night, but,” he added that last part to stop her from overthinking it too quickly, “I think you’re cool. I like...talking to you. I don’t see why we can’t go on a date.” Y/N smiled too quickly so Bakugou quickly cleared his throat, continuing with, “tell those dorks what we do on the dates then I’ll kill you, got it? And don’t tell them about just now! This is still really embarrassing.”

Laughing, Y/N hugged Bakugou’s side. “You don’t mean that. You love us all.”

“...Like hell I do.”

“You hesitated.”


	6. Too Dense - Genji Shimada x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested ‘Young!Genji with shy s/o. Like he realizes he loves her any only wants her when one of his 'flings' tries to gwt with him. Scenario or headcannon your choice babe. Ive been on a Genji thing lately lol’
> 
> Thanks for the request! And Genji is my goddamn BOY. I’ve been hung up on DC lately that I’ve been forgetting my main guys, but the recent trailer reminded me of how much I love him.
> 
> Also sorry for how long this took, I’ve been dealing with a lot of bullshit in class recently.
> 
> I genuinely don’t think this fic makes any sense? Lemme know how it is. If it’s bad, I can probably rework it and add more to make it better. It also doesn’t follow your exact request, they aren’t together yet.
> 
> Summary; Genji is too dense to realise he likes his seamstress. Mainly fluffy, barely any angst so you’re all safe from my awful mind.
> 
> Word count; 3,411

Genji hissed again when the sewing needle pricked his skin again. It could have been an accident, many seamstresses have accidentally pricked him before when fixing up his clothes, but he knew better than to assume it was an accident considering it was Y/N. And he could see her trying to bite back her laugh.

“You’re so annoying,” Genji said, shrugging his shoulders back to stand up straight again properly. Y/N didn’t answer, trying to act all innocent as she got back to cleaning up the hem of his yukata for the festival later. They had been at this for hours now, it could have been done sooner if Y/N stopped playing around. “Still wondering how you got hired.”

“Oh you know,” Y/N glanced up, smiling, “it’s just my amazing charm. Don’t deny, you can’t resist.”

Looking at the full-body mirror again, Genji glared down at her. “I’m resisting kicking you right now.”

She wasn’t wrong, she was quite fun to be around. Most people around his home barely spoke to him as casually as her. Either she’s stupid or is very comfortable around him. He’d like to think the former, makes himself out to be smarter than her, but it was definitely the latter. The servants and workers were always so proper and stiff, it was a nice change of pace when Y/N would come in to help him out with his clothes. And she was pretty, so that was an added bonus. And she had a lot of stories to tell, another bonus. 

Standing up, Y/N moved to the front of Genji, tapping her chin as she stared down at him. She moved to his back and gently tapped him to get him to stand up even more straight if it was possible. She crouched down to fix the hem once again, wanting it to be absolutely perfect. “Don’t you ever feel awkward?” Genji asked her and when she glanced up at him with a brow raised, he elaborated, “I mean, touching a man.”

Letting out an ‘ah’ noise, Y/N stood up and leaned against the wall, facing him. “It’s my job, not really.” Y/N leaned forward to fix his yukata before humming in approval and placing his things away in her bag. “I’m surprised you bring that up, considering your history and all. Oh, wait, isn’t it still present?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Y/N looked at him. “One of the girls came running to us when we were having our lunch about you. Details and everything. I never took you for someone who never shaves down there you know, fascinating.” She turned away quickly to hide her grin after seeing his face erupt into red. At least she didn’t snitch on who it was, she had some honour in that. “Why are you so shy all of a sudden? Practically everyone here knows about you.”

Tying up her bag, Y/N pulled it over her shoulder and walked past Genji, patting his shoulder, “you look kind of cute all shy and red, awe.” She pinched his cheek and he slapped her hand away, like a child having a tantrum, “so grumpy.” She laughed and opened his bedroom door, “see you tonight, Genji.”

-

The story almost made Hanzo chuckle. Keyword, almost. His brother’s activities were annoying but it was quite amusing to hear about someone mocking him. Hanzo lifts the teacup up to his lips and took a sip as Genji continued to go on about Y/N and how annoying she is.

“Annoying isn’t the first word to come to mind.” Hanzo said, placing his cup down, “anyone woman that can make a fool out of you should be my friend.”

“You’d make a lovely, annoying, awful couple!”

“Dramatic, like always.” Hanzo said before standing, picking up the napkin to wipe around his mouth, “I’d say ‘see you at the meeting’ but we both know you won’t bother to show up, have fun at the festival.”

Genji barely acknowledged what his brother said, staring off into space. His mind was racing with so many thoughts. He didn’t even hear Hanzo leave or the ladies cleaning up the plates for him. It wasn’t until one asked him kindly if he could move so they could properly clean up the table that he snapped out of his thoughts, pushing the chair back and leaving the large dining hall. A large part of him wondered why he was so hung up on what Y/N had been saying. It shouldn’t bother him, it never has before, so why would his lifestyle bother him now?

“Genji?”

Genji managed to stop before he could run into Y/N. She had some fabric in her arms, all bunched up with her bag of supplies on top. “What are you doing?” Genji asked.

“Working.” Y/N said, glancing down at the items in her arms, “well I was, I’m heading back to my room right now to eat before the event.” Y/N gave her a little smile, starting to walk again to get back to her room and eat quickly, but Genji stopped her.

“Want to eat together?” He nearly slapped himself. He just ate moments ago. “In my room?” He was prepared for Y/N to reject the offer but with that smile still plastered to her face, it only grew as she nodded, agreeing to meet him in ten minutes in his room and she quickly dashed off.

Not even five minutes later she was already knocking at his door, breathless. Genji wanted to laugh at her for running all the way there but it was kind of sweet in a way. He opened the door wide for her to come, holding his arm out to show her the leftovers he sent a maid for. “Isn’t much, just leftovers but eat as much as you want.”

It wasn’t a lot, but Y/N seemed perfectly content, sitting next to the small table and already grabbing at the food to pile onto her plate. Genji sat across from her, leaning on the palm of his hand, staring at her. Y/N took notice, stopping her chewing to stare back at him. “Is this what you actually do with the girls here? Invite them to stare at them as they eat instead of having s-”

“What? No! I’m thinking, shush.” Genji groaned and looked away. He crossed his arms over his chest. Something was bugging him and he wasn’t sure what. He’s had many women in his room, obviously. All for different reasons, so why are his palms sweating so much with Y/N just sitting there?

“Hey,” Y/N said, taking him out of his thoughts again, “you want to go to the festival together? If you haven’t asked someone already.” Y/N pushed the pieces of food across the plate, barely meeting his gaze, “we’ve been friends for over a year now and we’ve barely hung out outside of when I’m working, could be nice.”

“Okay,” Genji said, still surprised that she even asked in the first place. Leaning back in his chair, Genji thought about what she said. Has it really only been a year since they met? He still thinks about that day. It was hard to forget the threat of being stabbed by sewing needles, especially since she held up to that promise.

-

“You’ll be mainly attending to Genji, making sure his clothes are suited for each event,” Yui, another seamstress, showed Y/N around the large home of the Shimada family. She stopped every now and then to explain certain parts of the home before she pointed to Genji’s room door. “He’s hardly home if I’m honest, he likes to go out more than his brother, that’s for sure.”

“Is he a hassle to work with?” Y/N asked as Yui led Y/N back down to the bottom floor so they could grab something to drink in the kitchen. Yui hummed at the question, taking her time to think of a good answer. She didn’t exactly want to lose her job over her words.

“He isn’t a hassle, per se, he’s just very...open.”

Y/N stopped and raised a brow. “Open? Is that you trying to polite in saying he’s flirty?”

“...Maybe.” Yui said, handing Y/N a cup, “after you say no once, he goes back to treating you like normal, so don’t worry about it. He’s more like an annoying little brother more than anything, or maybe even like an excited puppy, you’ll get along just fine.”

Y/N wasn’t sure if that was an insult or not, but she shrugged it off, downing the rest of her water. She supposed she could put up with him, he wasn’t that much older than her and from the sounds of it, she wouldn’t even be working with him that much since he hardly shows up to the important meetings. This job should be a breeze.

“Oh, you must be my new cute seamstress.”

Nevermind.

Turning to look at the owner of the arm that had made its way around her shoulder, Y/N smile sweetly but it fell and her eyes widened. “Oh my god, you kind of do look like a puppy.”

Genji pulled back. “A puppy?”

“Nothing. Hello, Y/N L/N, a pleasure to meet you.” Y/N stuck her hand out to him, smiling once again when he took it in his and shook. “Call me cute again and I’ll make sure to stab you with my needles.”  
-

“There you go again.” Y/N said, smiling as she sipped on her drink, “off into a daydream.” She placed her cup down and waved her hand in front of Genji’s face before leaning back. Genji leaned on the table, staring at Y/N. She wondered if he was still daydreaming but then he perked up.

“Do you not like me?”

“What a dumb question. Of course, I like you, you’re my friend.” Y/N nearly laughed but stopped herself seeing as Genji looked so dejected. “I’m really not sure what answer you’re looking for.”

Genji huffed. “I mean, you don’t find me attractive? Everyone else did the second I met them.”

“You’re good-looking,” Y/N started but held up her hand to stop him from getting too excited, “but you’re also the guy I’m working for. And…” Y/N glanced to the side, wondering how to put the next part nicely enough to not hurt his feelings, “you don’t exactly come off as a relationship type of guy. I don’t see us lasting more than a week without genuine commitment and less...angry fathers.”

He tried to hide his disappointment. He isn’t sure why he even is disappointed, it’s only Y/N. There isn’t much of a loss at all. She’s just another girl he’s friends with. Y/N didn’t miss the look on his face, leaning forward and touching his chin to pull him close to her.

Their lips touched briefly for just a few seconds. Genji’s fingers twitched. Usually, he was so much quicker than this, ready to hold the girl in front of him as he kissed her back but here he wasn’t sure what to do. He stopped breathing for what felt like hours but it was just a mere five seconds. Too little for Genji’s liking as Y/N pulled away, shrugging. “Did you feel anything?” She asked, raising a brow.

“...No.” Genji lied.

“See? I’ve kissed you, now hopefully that’ll help you get out of this funk.” Y/N stood, wiping her hands on her clothes. “Thanks for the food, I’ll see you at the festival, okay?”

Genji barely had time to respond before Y/N was heading to the door. But a sudden thought popped in his head. “Wait, you never said how you felt?”

Y/N didn’t answer nor look back, quickly opening his door and closing it behind her.

-

“You’re barely paying attention.”

The woman, Kina, wasn’t wrong, that sentence was the only thing Genji had managed to catch her saying the last fifteen minutes. It was unusual for himself to be like this, especially with such a woman in front of him. He should be all over her at this instance but his eyes weren’t leaving Y/N. She left his side ten minutes ago to go find her friend Yui, ask her to tag along with them to the top of the nearby hill for a better view of the fireworks. They were one of the stalls, enjoying a conversation with some other workers in the area.

“First you ditch your father’s important business to hang out here instead but then you don’t even bother with me?” Kina sighed, turning around to the stall behind her and placing money down for some alcohol. When she turned back to face Genji, she opened her mouth to say more but stopped, glancing down at her drink before taking a sip and then grabbing Genji’s hand. “Here, have a drink. You look like a depressed puppy who was just kicked.”

Genji wanted to argue but he imagined that yes, she was probably right. But he also wondered why everyone has to compare him to a puppy, still, he certainly felt like he had been kicked down. Kina pushed the drink into his hand and encouraged him to drink, so he did.

“You never looked at me like that.” Kina said, her eyes trailing over to Y/N, “you’re kind of dense in a cute, but frustrating way.” She continued when she saw the dumbfounded look on Genji’s face, “you like her, that’s why you’re over here right now instead of pulling her away from her friend.”

Now Genji really needed that drink. He turned away to down it all in one, he had to save part of his dignity by not being watched as he downed alcohol like it was water. Kina rolled her eyes and turned to get herself another drink. “So…” Genji started, “I’m guessing you won’t sleep with me tonight?”

Kina glared. “No, girl code. Go talk to Y/N.” She pushed past him, muttering ‘fucking moron’ under her breath but he heard her say very loudly, “the fucking Yakuza’s son is scared of a girl, kill me please.”

Placing the empty alcohol bottle down, Genji ran his fingers through his hair before turning and striding over to Y/N. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Y/N replied, glancing over Genji’s shoulder, “Kina got bored of you? Guess she didn’t enjoy the first time, huh?” She was joking, a little chuckle at the end, but she stopped when Genji didn’t even crack a smile, “Sorry, that was rude of me. Want something to eat?” She held up the small plate of food she had, allowing him to take a piece and pop it into his mouth.

“Tasty. So, is Yui joining us?” Genji asked but from the looks of it, his question was already answered as Yui was walking away with another girl, “I’ll take that as a no.”

Y/N nodded, eating more of her food. She swallowed before speaking, “yeah, she had plans already. So, I guess it’s just us two. Unless you decide to run off and actually help your father and brother with their business.”

Like he’d ditch Y/N for some boring meeting. Y/N threw her paper plate into the bin and walked back over to Genji, touching his yukata, muttering to herself. “Shit, the stitching here is loose.” She stepped back and tapped her chin. Genji smiled and poked her forehead.

“Get your mind off work for once,” He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to guide her to the hill, “you should be concentrating on the handsome devil right in front of you.”

“I don’t see Hanzo here.” Y/N joked, nudging Genji’s side, “seriously though, your hair was fine, I still hate the fact you dyed it.” She reached her hand up to ruffle his hair.

Grabbing her hand, Genji gave it a squeeze. “You’re breaking my heart here, Y/N.” He whined, “I thought you’d think I would be cool.” He almost missed it, the little squeeze back that Y/N gave him before she took her hand away.

“I’ve always found you cool. Annoying, but cool.”

She skipped ahead, the fireworks would be going off soon. Genji wasn’t exactly interested, it was just fireworks, they were almost always uninteresting to him. Y/N seemed happy enough though, he will never be sure why, like he said, fireworks were completely boring balls of flashing lights in the sky that you see every year, but if she’s happy, he could suck it up for her.

Laying down on the grass, Y/N stared up at the sky, counting down in soft mumbles for the when the fireworks would go off.

“This seems a bit romantic,” Genji said.

“Cliche is more like it.” Y/N replied, glancing at him before patting the space next to her to get him to join her, “I should be here with some cute guy, but I’m stuck with you I guess.”

“I’m cute.”

Y/N just hummed, not denying or agreeing with that statement. Her eyes were glued to the dark sky, hands pressed to her stomach. She didn’t seem to care if her outfit became dirty or that her hair was becoming messy from laying down. Genji pulled his gaze away from her, not wanting to be caught staring for so long, but Y/N didn’t seem to notice. “Can I ask you something?” She asked, turning on her side to look at him, propping herself up on her arm, elbow on the ground. Genji wanted to be snarky and say ‘You already did’ but kept his mouth shut and instead nodded. Y/N didn’t speak for a minute, her eyes darting back and forth between Genji and into the distance, as though trying to decide if she should actually say what’s on her mind or not. “Why didn’t you go with Kina earlier?”

That wasn’t what he was expecting to say the least. He was a little taken back. “She called me a moron. And some other stuff.” He tore his gaze away from her.

“Other stuff?” Y/N asked.

“It’s dumb, you wouldn’t like it.” She made that clear earlier. Y/N frowned, edging closer to Genji’s side as the first firework above them. Genji opened his mouth, ready to ask her what she was doing but Y/N beat him to it, leaning down to press her lips to his, her hand touched his cheek. He expected her to pull back just as quickly as last time, but she didn’t. Her other hand reached down to entangle with his. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Sitting up to get closer, he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Okay, maybe it wasn’t dumb.” He said when they both pulled away.

“No. You’re just the dumb one.” She said, poking his head, “but then again, I guess I am too for not saying anything sooner.

“Yeah, see-”

“But you can’t blame me because you are the biggest tool I’ve encountered. How many girls have you slept with this year?”

Genji blinked. “Look! We’re missing the fireworks! Let’s never speak of this again.”

Y/N smiled. “I just want to know why? Why am I not just like the others?”

“It’s easy to sleep with people but I don’t know...I liked having a friend I suppose. I don’t have many of them and I’m not blind either. You’re pretty. You can make me smile when you don’t poke me with those fucking needles, which, by the way, I’m convinced you do it on purpose. I didn’t want to sleep with you because I actually really like you and didn’t know what to do about that. Kina called me a moron for it...” Y/N kept a straight face to not laugh about Kina’s comment, “Your turn. Why do you like me?”

“You’re so fucking annoying, I swear to God I’ve never worked with someone who moves around as much as you.” That wasn’t what he expected, “but you’re funny, some of the stuff you say is really stupid but I kinda like how excited you get. I shouldn’t like you, I work for you, but I suppose that’s just the Shimada charm, you’re cute when you don’t try so hard.”

“Shimada charm?”

Y/N raised a brow. “You think you’re the only one that people think is handsome. Hanzo is very-”  
Genji slammed his hand over her mouth. “Okay, let’s not talk about my brother please.” He said, removing his hand.  
“And your father-” He slammed his hand back over her mouth, sighing.

“Can we just...go back to kissing again?”


	7. The Future; Part 2/3 (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to part two of this fic! And as you can see, it will now be a three parter...because I’m bad at planning. I wrote a lot for this part.  
Also, quick note, I’ve changed my name to Jesse because I’m trans, in case anyone was wondering why it now says Admin Jesse and not Cas.  
Warnings; some smut. I’m not the best at writing smut, so apologies.
> 
> Word count; 10,701

An entire month away from school to do nothing with his time. Well, it was to be used for entrance exams but Kuroo, at this point, who had no motivation to go to any of the Universities, hadn’t even studied up. Due to snow lately, the entrance exams which were to be held over an upcoming weekend, was pushed to early February.

As Kuroo laid in bed, staring up at his ceiling, wearing his volleyball jacket, thinking about what his teammates were currently doing. He could picture perfectly in his head Lev’s hand barely grazing the ball, Kenma getting frustrated once more, Yamamoto laughing at them.

Oh. Kuroo didn’t understand why it was making his chest hurt thinking about it. He should be smiling at the memories, but he just felt...depressed, eyebrows knitted together as he tried to clear it all away from his mind. He wanted the pain to stop, it was beginning to become harder to breathe.

The vibration of his mobile phone brought Kuroo out of his thoughts and he was able to breathe again. He tore his gaze away from the ceiling and grabbed his phone from his side table, seeing that Y/N was texting him.

‘There’s a Tokyo University tour tomorrow, would you like to come with me? If you decide to do so, bring an overnight bag.’

Fuck it, it was better than moping around his room feeling sorry for himself.

-

The next day, Kuroo stood to wait at the train station, rucksack next to him as he waited for Y/N. Their train was due soon and he couldn’t help but tap his foot nervously, wondering if something happened to make her so late. He would have assumed Miss Perfect would have shown up far earlier than himself. Earlier in the morning, she had texted him the two train times they’d be getting. One quick train to another station and then from that station, it was the longer twenty-minute train.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Y/N seemed cheerful, grinning at Kuroo as she carried her carry-on behind her.

“Don’t say that, please,” Kuroo said, sighing. He didn’t want to imagine her as Bokuto, what a turn-off.

“Okay, Debbie Downer.”

At Y/N’s side, hanging from her hand was a blue plastic bag. Kuroo raised a brow, lifting his foot to giving the bag a kick. “What’s in there?”

“Your shirt.” Y/N dug into the bag and pulled out the shirt that Kuroo had let Y/N a couple weeks ago at Kenma’s place. He’d completely forgotten about the damn thing. “It’s why I was running late, I ran back to my house to get it for you. Washed it and everything, now it smells like roses.”

Kuroo took it from her hand and held it to his nose. He couldn’t sense the roses but he could smell Y/N. “Smells gross, like you.”

Y/N snatched the shirt out of his hands, pouting. “Fine, I guess I’ll keep it. I’ve been sleeping in it anyway, it’s kind of like a dress.” She placed it neatly back into the bag before checking her phone. “Ah, the train is due in a minute, let’s go.” Kuroo mindlessly followed her, still thinking about what she said. So, she wore his shirt? In bed? That was flirting, yes?

Kuroo took out his phone, wondering if Kenma would know, maybe he’s played some dating sims. “Oi, Rooster! You’re going to miss the train!” Y/N shouted, causing Kuroo to nearly losing the grip on his phone. He dropped it into his pocket and ran after her, grabbing his bag tightly as he jumped onto the train with her.

It wasn’t that packed but there were not many seats left. The closest one that Kuroo spotted was empty and he made a beeline for it, placing his bag down and gesturing for Y/N to follow. “Here, saved you a seat.” He said, removing his bag when she was close and allowing her to sit down. Y/N looked suspicious, narrowing her eyes as she touched the seat with her hand, as though Kuroo placed some invisible spikes down to impale her on. She dusted off...nothing, and then sat down, hugging her bags close to her chest. Kuroo sighed in relief, no repeat of last time.

The train rocked back and forth calmly, no one was really talking, just staring out the windows as the scenery flew on by. Every now and then Y/N would shift in her seat, her gaze focused on Kuroo as he blankly stared outside, lost in thought. She glanced away quickly at the first sign of him turning around, not wanting to be caught staring. The train came to a halt and Y/N jumped out of her seat, she and Kuroo moving to the doors.

Kuroo groaned and stretched his arms, waiting for the small pop. “Ah, I can’t wait to nap on the next train.” He looked down at Y/N who wasn’t even listening, her phone in hand as she was smiling.

“Kenma says Kayo is going to miss me today.” She said, showing Kuroo the text message which had a photo attached, Kayo pouting at the camera. It was quite cute if she wasn’t such a goddamn brat. Y/N hummed happily and quickly sent a reply back before walking forward, heading to the next platform to wait for the next train.

Glancing down at his bag, Kuroo followed after her. “Why did we even bring overnight bags? The University is only twenty minutes away.”

Y/N didn’t say anything, didn’t even spare him a glance. “We...aren’t going to Tokyo University...I’m taking you to Nagano. I mean, I am taking you to the University tour, but not today, it’s tomorrow. There’s something I have to show you first.”

He couldn’t even say anything, couldn’t find the right words as the train rolled into the station and Y/N pulled him onto the train. She whipped out the tickets, which she bought ahead of time (was this girl always prepared?) and held them tightly to show them when needing to. She found them two comfy seats that were empty. Of course, Y/N tagged the window seat, curling her body in and facing away from Kuroo. It was her way of trying to avoid the upcoming conversation.

“Okay, where are you kidnapping me to?”

“It’s not kidnapping if you agreed to follow me…” Y/N mumbled quietly, turning her head only slightly but turned it back again just as quickly. “I just want to show you a place, okay? Please trust me.”

“Sounds awfully suspicious...if you just wanted a date, you could have said so.” Kuroo teased her, leaning his close, annoying her with that damn smirk. Y/N’s cheeks turned red as she turned to him quickly, glaring.

“It’s far from a date! If you wanted one so badly, why didn’t you just ask me?” Y/N countered, as though it was some sort of ‘gotcha!’ moment.

Kuroo merely scoffed. “Trust me, sweetheart, there are other girls I’d rather ask on a date than you, who are way better.”

“You know Kozume told me about the first time we met, right?”

Kuroo stiffened. “...And what exactly did he tell you?”

“He said,” Y/N put on a bored frown, eyes becoming lazy, “‘Kuroo wouldn’t stop leering at you, kept calling you a babysitter but I’ve seen his porn history so I know why he does that.’ that was after our little trip and I mentioned how much of a good boy you were, not being weird. Except for the train thing, that still confuses me.”

“How the hell did he get a hold of my porn history?” Kuroo whispered, not quite directly at Y/N, more so to himself, now noting that he needed to lock his laptop from Kenma’s prying eyes.

“Yeah, about that, I’m a tutor, stop calling me a babysitter.”

Kuroo leaned back against his seat, groaning. “Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Now, tell me where we’re actually going now?”

“Not telling for your hurtful comment about how all the other girls are better.”

“Hey, hey, it wasn’t all true. No girl can wear thigh highs better than you. But that’s it. That’s the only good quality you have.”

“Asshole.”

-

The humming of the train was kind of peaceful and had managed to lull Kuroo to sleep pretty quickly. He only expected to get a quick ten-minute nap on the way to Tokyo University but here he had over two hours. His head was laid back comfortably and managed to relax. He sighed softly, thinking about this place that Y/N was taking him to, hoping it wasn’t some plot to murder him for calling her a babysitter.

A weight fell against his shoulder and Kuroo cracked open an eye. Y/N was slumped against him, her breathing quiet and calm, her nose scrunching up every now and then before relaxing. When Kuroo tried to shift away from her, she only wrapped an arm around his and hugged him tightly, muttering something incoherent.

Kuroo huffed a little, knowing now that he won’t get his arm back for the rest of the journey and there was still an hour to go. So, he leaned down and laid his head on top of her, moving her body so she was against him more comfortably.

“You’re far cuter when you don’t speak,” Kuroo whispered, smiling as he touched her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

-

“Jackass, wake up.” Kuroo stirred in his sleep, his head falling forward and slamming onto the seat in front of him. Yelping, he opened his eyes quickly and held his hands to his throbbing forehead, muttering curses under his breath. “Dummy, we’re nearly there.”

Turning his head, Kuroo glared at Y/N as she was staring out the train window like a little child, bouncing slightly in her seat. “Fuck, my head hurts.”

“Your own fault.” Y/N turned to sit in her seat properly again, crossing her arms over her chest, “you were drooling too.”

Kuroo wiped his mouth with his sleeve before taking his phone out, making sure he didn’t look awful. He didn’t look too bad but it was obvious he hadn’t been getting the right amount of sleep lately. “Well, you talk in your sleep.” Kuroo lied to Y/N. He wasn’t even awake to hear her talking if she did and the one time he did wake up, she was sleeping pretty peacefully.

“Oh yeah? What was I saying?” Y/N demanded to know, narrowing her eyes.

“‘Oh Kuroo! Kiss me!’” Kuroo mocked in a high-pitched voice, clapping his hands together.

“That explains why I woke up with cold shakes then.” Y/N retorted. Kuroo’s grin fell as he glared around, scowling now. “Did I bruise your ego?”

A little, yes, but not wanting to give her any more fuel, Kuroo just stood up from his seat, taking his jacket with him. “Heading to the bathroom.” He muttered. He headed to the closest bathroom on the train, pushing open the door and shut it tightly, locking it. Taking out his phone, he called Kenma, leaning against the sink in the tiny, cramped toilet. The dial noise stopped as Kenma picked up and Kuroo didn’t even give him a chance to say hello.

“Do you know where Y/N is taking me?”

“Oh, that. Sort of, she told me briefly.” Kenma replied slowly. There was a long pause as Kuroo waited for Kenma to elaborate. “I’m not going to spoil it if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Curse Kenma. Kuroo bit back any words that nearly spilled out and just nodded, pressing his head against the wall of the train toilet, the train shaking slightly.. “Yeah, I expected that. Well, I tried.”

-

Leaving the train, Kuroo wanted to be quite the gentleman and took Y/N’s bag from her, lifting it up, pausing for a brief second to wonder what the hell she had in her bag, and followed her through the station. He stood outside a small gift shop as Y/N ran in to grab them some bottles of juice. Looking around, Kuroo wondered if maybe there could be some sort of clue on where she’s taking him, but he didn’t get much of a chance as Y/N came back out, handing Kuroo a watermelon drink. He snorted.

“Hm? What’s funny?” Y/N asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Just remembered something from a volleyball training camp I went to.”

Y/N smiled, nodding. “I wish I took part in a sport, you seem really close to your team.” Y/N said. “Come on, let’s get going, I’m really excited to show you the surprise.”

Every time Y/N mentioned this surprise, Kuroo got more worried. What the hell could it possibly be? Trudging along behind her, carrying both their bags, Y/N stopped suddenly and Kuroo rammed into her behind, nearly knocking her over.

“Why the hell did you stop?” Kuroo stared down at her before following her line of sight at the very modern building, large glass windows all around it. For a second, Kuroo thought Y/N had dragged him to another University but after she coughed and cleared her throat, pointing to the sign to the left of them that read ‘Sports Museum.’

Not even waiting for Kuroo to process what he was reading, Y/N held tightly onto his wrist and pulled him into the museum lobby. It was quiet, just like a library and barely anyone was there, or if there was, they were keeping their voices down. The receptionist smiled brightly as Y/N asked for two admissions, handing over the money without even consulting Kuroo. Happy with herself, Y/N skipped along, leading Kuroo into the first hall exhibit, football.

It was fairly boring, just some trophies, pieces of clothing, such as signed shirts and the history of the sport, but it was nothing that intrigued Kuroo. He figured that because he was in volleyball, Y/N just assumed he was into this sort of thing. They moved onto the next room, volleyball. At the sight of the sign, Y/N perked up even more, if it was physically possible. She led him down the quiet hall, looking at the plagues with paragraphs on them about players from decades ago.

Then Y/N stopped. Kuroo didn’t even notice at first, but when he couldn’t hear the sound of her bouncing feet next to him, he paused and turned. Her eyes were trained on a painted portrait of a volleyball player. Kuroo walked over to her and stood by her side, staring at the painting. It was quiet. Neither of them spoke.

Glancing down at his side, where both of their hands were, he could see Y/N’s hand twitching slightly before she pulled it away, taking in a deep breath. “Sasaki Shohei. He played volleyball in high school, gave it up to become a surgeon before deciding to play again.”

Kuroo hummed. “And? That’s it?”

“He had to retire just two years after resuming because his body was too old.” Y/N turned his head slightly to look up at Kuroo, “he talked a lot in interviews about how much he regretted not continuing his dream.” Kuroo opened his mouth to say something but Y/N beat him to it again, “he killed himself four months after that interview.”

“Jesus, Y/N, I’m not going to kill myself.”

“That’s not why I’m telling you this.” She said quickly, narrowing her eyes, “my point is, you’re going to regret it if you give up on volleyball completely and just stay back home.”

Where was she going with this? So what? One guy regrets giving up volleyball, what does that matter? Doesn’t mean he will, it’s just the logical option right now. And Y/N seemed to have caught onto that thought process, as she grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him to face her completely.

“I don’t want you to give up volleyball. You shouldn’t give it up for something you’re clearly only going to do because it’s easy. What? You want to end up like me? Because let me tell you something, I feel like I’ve wasted over twelve years of my life, wasting away in my room, avoiding friends so I could study until two in the morning, wake up at six every day to prepare for school, rinse and repeat. I’m never getting that time back and I really, really hate myself for it. So why do you want to do it to yourself? I get that Tokyo University is only like, twenty minutes away but it’s better than staying in your town out of convenience.”

Kuroo pointed to her, then at himself, “you...want me to go to Tokyo University? You can’t be serious, I can’t compete with you!”

“You aren’t competing with me!” Y/N groaned, threading her fingers through her hair, “if you go to a prestigious University, maybe you’ll get, I don’t know, scouted? I genuinely think you could go far with Volleyball if you just get that stupid nuclear family fantasy out of your head, or a better word to describe it would be ‘nightmare’ because that’s what it sounds like to me. I know that’s not what you actually want to do.”

How could he even think about going to Tokyo? A ten percent acceptance rate. There’s no way someone like him would get in with someone like Y/N.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Y/N grabbed Kuroo’s arms and slammed him against the glass pane. It was shaking against him from the force. She took one step back and pointed to the portrait of Sasaki Shohei.

“You,” Y/N stuck a finger out to Kuroo now, pointing it under his chin, “are not ending up like that. You and I are both applying to Tokyo University,” She paused, hesitating for a second, “we’re both going to get in, you can do your science which I’ve seen you do, you’re really good at. You’re smart. You can get in easily if you just gave yourself some credit here. And if you decide Volleyball at the university isn’t your thing anymore, that’s fine but I won’t have you give up prematurely so soon. At least you’ll have an amazing science course to fall back on and end up somewhere great, not stuck in our damn town just because it’s convenient! You can do so much better than what you think you can do if you’d just take risks!”

Mouth agape, Kuroo shut it quickly, no words forming in his head and nothing would come out. Finally, he decided on something.

“You know,” He started, “surprises are supposed to be fun.”

Y/N stepped away, looking pleased with herself, “someone had to talk sense into you, so as a friend, I knew I had to take care of that.”

His chest. It felt really tight. Kuroo couldn’t explain why it did, but it did. It kind of hurt a lot how much his chest was squeezing at his heart right now. His stomach wouldn’t settle down at all. Staring down at Y/N, who looked up at him so proudly, Kuroo started thinking ‘hey, this girl? She isn’t so bad.’ Yeah, before he thought she was pretty, impressively smart, but now he can’t help but think that he liked her. As in, like her, possible kiss her a lot, like her. Her cockiness, how highly she thinks of herself, how sarcastic and annoying she could be. He isn’t sure why he likes those things on her, on most people he’d hate them, but maybe it’s because she doesn’t take herself so seriously. Maybe if he met her before, all of those things would have been a pain in the ass because she did take herself too seriously, but now? She’s so...relaxed, it’s a breath of fresh air. Y/N started walking along the hall again, having said her piece and ready to move on, so Kuroo quickly followed behind her. A part of him wondered something.

“Why bother?” Kuroo asked Y/N. For a brief second, her body seemed to tighten up but she just turned, smiling, shrugging it off.

“Jeez, I take back my comment about you being smart then.” Y/N tugged a piece of hair behind her ear, “I like you. Not sure in what way yet honestly but you’re a lot of fun to be around. I don’t know, I guess I like being myself around you, you make me really happy. You know I didn’t know I could have an ugly laugh until I met you?”

It seemed like such a wild concept that couldn’t be possible. He almost didn’t want to believe that he could make a person feel like this. What was he supposed to say to that? ‘Thanks!’ of course not, that’d sound so...arrogant. So what could he say? It seemed though that Y/N wasn’t expecting much of an answer, merely smiling at him before walking ahead and from the looks of it, she was heading to the exit.

Kuroo followed behind, quiet. He hated thinking too much and this trip was supposed to some time away but now all he was doing was thinking some more. It was exhausting. Maybe Y/N is right and in a few years, he’ll regret picking the boring life instead of taking the risk and going with volleyball. But what if she’s wrong and it’s all for nothing? What if he becomes a no-good dropout who becomes homeless with no job or money and-”

“I can tell by your face that you’re thinking too much.” She had stopped just at the door, looking up at Kuroo. “You got time to think about it but I want us to have a good time together and tomorrow in Tokyo, okay? Come on, we gotta go find some cheap hostel to stay at.”

It was sort of awkward walking beside Y/N as they tried to find a relatively cheap hostel. She poured her heart out to him and he could barely produce some coherent words. So embarrassing. Y/N on the other hand, looked so calm, elegant even, as she walked with a slight bounce in her step. She stopped though, just briefly, just for a second. They were stuck under the streetlamp as pitter-patters of rain started to fall, the leaves on the trees that were above them were drooping. Spring and sunshine was so close now. Y/N turned to look at Kuroo, her hand clenching and unclenching.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo spoke quietly, nudging her with his arm.

Breathy air left her mouth as she let out a deep breath. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“I figured.” Y/N glared. Wrong choice of words. Kuroo wracked his brain for something intelligent to say or something to at least make it better, “but that isn’t a bad thing. Do you, uh, want to kiss?”

He wasn’t sure if Y/N was shivering from the cold or something else, but she shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, I want to but…”

Kuroo was kind of scared of her answer. Maybe she changed her mind and she no longer liked him. Maybe the thought of kissing him grossed her out-

“Kissing in the rain seems kind of weird.”

“Oh, good point. Will we uh, go find that hostel then? So we could kiss...in a dry area.”

“Sure.”

The way Y/N fidgeted made Kuroo think that maybe this was more than a kiss she had in mind. And it didn’t ease his own thoughts when she told him she had to stop by the small shop to grab something. Of course, his mind raced to condoms and he began freaking out, pacing along the path outside the door under the rain. The water had seeped through his cotton jumper and he felt disgusted and like a prune. No way could he have sex like this, she would laugh at him!

“Ready?” Y/N’s voice startled him back to reality as she held up a box of mints. “Got some mints, oh and those chocolates you like, as a thank you for coming here with me.”

Kuroo searched her. “You didn’t uh...nevermind, gimme one.” He let her put a few mints in the palm of his hands and he let them sit in his mouth as they walked along the streets. Kuroo wasn’t paying much attention, mainly it was Y/N on the lookout for affordable stay and she found exactly that. She ran across the road without looking which gave Kuroo a minor heart attack when a car blew its horn at Y/N for running out in front of it. He chased after her, the rain beating against the sidewalk, not even letting up for a second. Y/N ran under the small shelter that was above the door and held her bag close to her chest, shivering but she grinned nonetheless. Her hair was stuck to her face and her bottom lip was quivering and yet she smiled. Looking so happy as Kuroo opened the door of the hostel for her.

“Hi there,” Y/N ran her fingers through her wet hair before digging into her large bag for her purse. “Could we possibly have two rooms please? Or a room with two beds?”

The man behind the desk glanced up briefly before he sighed, reaching to tap away at his keyboard. Y/N drummed her fingers at the desk as she looked around idly before her gaze stopped on Kuroo, smiling up at him.

“Only one room available.” The man spoke up, “seven thousand yen.”

Without missing a beat, Kuroo handed the man his money before Y/N could even reach into her purse. He smiled at her before taking the key cards, wrapping his arm over her shoulder to drag her to the stairs. “Don’t argue, I can see the pout on your face.”

“I was okay with paying.”

“And so was I.” He laughed, giving her a playful shove up the stairs to the third floor where their room would be waiting for them. The hostel itself was nothing much, it was a cheap hostel, they certainly weren’t expecting room service. Or breakfast in bed.

Y/N turned to snatch the keycard out of Kuroo’s hand when he wasn’t paying attention, swiping it and opening the door. She stopped.

“What?” Kuroo nudged her to get her to move out of the way and when she did, he could see the problem.

“He gave us a room with only one bed.” Y/N said as she threw her bag onto the floor, groaning a little. Once again, she ran her fingers through her hair and walked into the tiny bathroom. “I’m hitting the shower. We can make out when I’m washed.”

God, she was kind of a blunt person when pissed off.

Sitting on the double bed, Kuroo stared down at his feet, happy to be out of the wet clothes, sort of. He kept his shirt and underwear on but he couldn’t stand another second in those drenched jeans. The next thing on his dilemma was Y/N though. He isn’t quite sure what’s gotten into him. He likes her, right? So, this shouldn’t be such a big deal. Or maybe it just feels weird because a few months ago he planned on just sleeping with her once. And now just the prospect of it scared him. What if he fucks up? Oh god, she hasn’t even kissed someone, he was totally going to fuck this up for her.

Head buried in his hands, Kuroo let out a groan, frustrated. His head perked up when the door cracked open and Y/N peered out, looking refreshed. “Want in?” She asked him as she walked into the room with her towel wrapped around her, clutching it tightly to her body as she walked to her bag to grab her clothes.

“Yeah, thanks. I’ll give you privacy.”

He stood and squeezed past her, averting his eyes up as he swallowed hard, trying to keep his mind blank.

The shower was indeed refreshing, even if after two minutes of hot water it went completely cold. But still refreshing either way. Staring in the mirror, Kuroo ran a hand down his face and then gave his cheek a light slap, watching it redden up. His thoughts weren’t helping the flush either.

“Nothing’s gonna happen, you’ll just head to sleep and it’ll be fine.” Yeah, head to sleep next to a girl in a small bed. Sighing, Kuroo put his head down and dried his hair as best as he could before leaving the bathroom, walking over to the bed where Y/N was laying, under the covers and scrolling through her phone. She peered up, smiling.

“Your hair,” she started, “I’ve never seen it down before.”

Running his hand over his hair, Kuroo pulled his fringe down. “Hm, needs a cut.” He says, crawling into the bed beside her. “Surprised you didn’t oppose to sleeping together.”

“Because I’m an adult and not a fourteen-year-old?” Y/N laughed, and rolled over to face him, turning his phone off, “still annoyed that we only got one room though but whatever, less money spent.”

Kuroo rolled over to face her. “And I’m not exactly complaining too much about being this close to you.”

“What a coincidence, neither am I.” Y/N smiled, edging a little closer to him, their arms brushing against each other. Y/N avoided his eyes as Kuroo felt her wrap her legs around his. “Okay, now I feel like a fourteen-year-old again.”

The atmosphere felt so suffocating suddenly, then Kuroo realised it was because he wasn’t breathing. He took in a deep breath, Y/N’s eyes were still on him. She moved her head closer, nose to nose. “Could I kiss you?”

“Sure.”

Y/N didn’t waste a beat, barely pressing her lips to his. It was a light brushing, her eyes squeezed closed, so Kuroo did the same and moved to add more pressure. He waited a couple seconds before drawing back, but Y/N followed, her lips on his kiss again, his heart up in his throat. Kuroo has kissed girls before, it wasn’t a new thing to him, not at all. Hell, his first kiss was in junior high during a dumb game of truth or dare when he was just thirteen but even then, he wasn’t as nervous as he was now.

He drew his hand up, touching Y/N’s cheek lightly to pull her closer. Briefly, he pulled away again but didn’t give Y/N a chance to kiss him again before he kissed her cheek. He trailed down to her neck, pressing small light kisses there. Y/N stiffened and he drew back once more.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Felt nice.” She offered an encouraging smile. Kuroo grabbed her hand.

“You’re shaking.” He kissed her hands, still looking at her. “We can stop if you want.

Y/N shook her head quickly. “No, I’m just nervous is all...I haven’t uh...shaved.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh. He really didn’t mean to, he didn’t want her to take it the wrong way. “Sorry, not laughing at you. Just curious to know why you think I’d care.”

“I may not have done any of this myself, but I’m not oblivious. Girls in my class talk a lot about how their boyfriends would refuse to do anything unless shaven.”

“Guys like that are weird. Seriously, it’s fine.” To prove his point, Kuroo kissed her again, “Is that all you’re worried about?”

Nodding in content, Y/N smiled but then stiffened again. “Do you have condoms?”

Ah fuck. Kuroo really, honestly thought she bought them. He glanced at his bag, wondering if maybe he had an old condom from those sex-ed talks stuck in the bottom, but even if he did, it’d be beyond expired. Groaning, Kuroo kicked the covers off him and got off the bed, grabbing his still damp jumper, putting it on. “I’ll run to that shop and get some.”

“You don’t have to,” Y/N grabbed his hand, “we could just leave it, it’s fine.”

Kuroo debated in his head whether or not he should still go. Would it look desperate?

“Better safe than sorry.” He said, “it’s fine, I’ll be quick.” Leaning down, he gave Y/N a quick peck, both of their cheeks red. It was such a simple gesture but felt so intimate with them. Clearing his throat, Kuroo straightened back up and walked out of the hostel room, jogging down the stairs to the entrance where he took his phone out. Of course, he called Kenma. God, he needed someone right now to tell him to knock it off or not.

“Why are you bothering me?” Kenma answered, sounding grumpy. Kuroo wondered if maybe he was asleep but that couldn’t be it, Kenma is almost never asleep at this time. He chalked it up to Kenma just playing games again and he interrupted him.

“Sorry to call. I just, uh, have a dilemma-”

“You and Y/N kissed, huh?”

Kuroo froze up in the middle of the sidewalk. “Huh? How’d you know?”

“Well, Y/N texted me literally thirty seconds ago ‘ohmygod I kissed Kuroo, what do I do, you’re the only person I can tell because you too are a hermit who hasn’t kissed anyone, right?’ Please let Y/N know she’s no longer welcome to my house.”

“That’s harsh...but for real what do I do?”

Kenma sighed. “I don’t know, do whatever you want, but just don’t do anything annoying that’ll distract you both from upcoming entrance exams.”

Stopping completely, Kuroo slowly turned and glanced back at the hostel where Y/N should be. He swallowed hard, his breathing shaky. His stomach hurt again, like earlier. Thinking about Y/N always seemed to hurt his stomach lately. “I think I really like her…”

“Yeah, I figured. So why are you telling me this?”

“Don’t know, just need to calm my nerves.”

“You should ask her out. Maybe after the exams, but yeah. You two are...cool together I guess.” Maybe Kenma was the worst person to call during such a time. Now Kuroo wished he just called Yaku.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Kenma spoke up again, “I take it you’re on your way to the shops for condoms.”

“...Yes…”

“Stay safe, don’t you dare give me any details, I don’t want to hear them.” Fair point. Kuroo said his goodbyes and hung up, staring at his screen for another few seconds before tucking it away in his pocket along with his hands, heading to the small shop Y/N went into before they found the hostel.

Heading to the back where the usual products are along with the condoms, Kuroo picked up two boxes, glancing between them.

“...Big?” He glanced down, “Nah.” He placed the box back. Regular would be fine considering back in junior high, idiots like himself used to try and stretch condoms on their head and blow them up like balloons. He isn’t sure why they did that, for a laugh he supposed but it was definitely a weird memory. Handing the clerk the condoms, Kuroo looked away as it was rung up, wondering if there was something else he’d need for this.

“THat’d be…” Kuroo barely listened to the number the clerk gave him, handing over the notes he had and receiving the change. Grabbing the box, Kuroo left the shop in a hurry, trying not to trip over his feet.

The hostel room was dark when Kuroo got back. The curtains were tightly shut, Y/N laying in bed, only her phone illuminating her face. She glanced up when she heard the door open and close. Kuroo breathed out when he saw her, turning away to kick his shoes off. Looking back at her over his shoulder, she rolled over, only her back facing him now. In his pocket, his handheld the box tightly as he made his way over to her. He took his jumper off and tossed it over to land perfectly on top of his rucksack.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Y/N replied back, sitting up, smiling at him. It was shaky, her lips quivering slightly. Kuroo took the box out of his pockets and placed it on the table.

“You know, just because I bought them doesn’t mean we have to do anything tonight. But it’s good to have them anyway, you know?”

“Yeah.”

There was an odd silence, not uncomfortable, but not exactly welcome either. Kuroo shrugged his shirt off and got back into bed with Y/N. She moved closer and laid her head on top of his arm. “You think we’re moving too fast?” Kuroo’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Y/N heard him.

“Maybe. But if we like it, what does that matter?” She asked.

A car drove by the hostel, a bright light flickering over the window, a strip of light peeking through the crack in the curtain. As the light moved over Y/N, lighting up her face, Kuroo moved down to kiss her. It was soft, just like before, barely any pressure there. Kuroo felt his heart race when a throaty moan left Y/N’s lips. Was it even a moan? Who cares, either way, Kuroo’s heartbeat picked up, hammering against his chest as he cupped her face, pulling her closer. He sighed in content when their bodies were pressed together. Pulling away briefly, Kuroo shifted on top of her, making sure he wasn’t actually pressing against her now, looking down at her face.

“You look cute.”

Y/N laughed sweetly. “Thanks. Not bad yourself.” She reached her hands up to brush through his hair, “I kind of like your hair like this a lot. Could get used to it.” Pulling him close again, Y/N gave him a quick kiss. “I don’t think I’m actually ready.”

Kissing her forehead, Kuroo nodded. “Thank god, I’m kind of tired and didn’t want to say anything.” Y/N laughed, a proper ugly, hearty laugh that was contagious because Kuroo joined her in it, falling beside her.

“Tokyo tour tomorrow and then back home to study for those damn entrance exams.”

“Then graduation in March,” Kuroo mentioned.

“Then you’re on your way to Tokyo.” Y/N said, smiling.

Kuroo laughed. “And you’re coming with me.”

Y/N hummed and nodded. “Yeah...of course.” She leaned closer and kissed him again. “Goodnight.”

-

“Cute socks.” Y/N grinned as she pointed to the ugly cat socks Kuroo was putting on his feet. He glanced up at her, matching her grin.

“Crusty and like four years old, super cute.”

“Oh, my favourite.” Y/N laughed as she turned around to face the wall, lifting her arms up to spray deodorant. She tossed the bottle into her bag and grabbed her jeans to pull them up again properly. Kuroo stared at her, his eyes trailing up her legs and landing on her behind before she turned her head, raising a brow at him. Kuroo flopped back on the bed. “Enjoy the view.”

Kuroo shrugged. “It was okay.”

“Uh-huh…” Y/N gave Kuroo’s leg a small kick. “Want to grab breakfast first?” She grabbed her phone, pacing around the room as she tried to find a nearby cafe for them to grab some food. “Maybe we can get food to go, two hours on a train is long.” He heard her mumbling, it was cute the way she chewed on her thumb. Kuroo looked away to finish putting on his socks and shoes, tying the laces up. He heard Y/N cheer, turning to see her jumping on the spot. “Found a cheap place, let’s go, I’m so hungry.”

Breakfast was normal, Kuroo supposed. They took their food to go and headed over to the train station, getting good seats on the way to Tokyo. For a brief second when Y/N cuddled up to Kuroo’s side to sleep, he forgot what they did last night but it all rushed back to him and he turned red, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to think of something else. Y/N cracked open her eyes, snickering as he continued to shuffle.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Just thought about last night…” He said quietly.

“Oh?” Y/N hummed. He fully expected her to comment more on it but he was just glad she closed her eyes, snuggled into his arms again and settled in for the long ride.

Every now and then, Y/N would open her eyes, move around a little to change position. At one point, she ended up with her head on Kuroo’s thighs as he played some games on her phone which she allowed him to use. Just as he neared the end of the next level, he glanced down at Y/N who had one of her hands on his thigh. “God, they’re...I’m not sure how to describe it. Hard?”

“Thanks? I did tell you my thighs are better.”

“Don’t get cocky.” Y/N rolled onto her back to stare up at Kuroo, smiling, her hands placed on her stomach. “How can someone like you like someone like me?”

Kuroo raised a brow. “That came out of nowhere. To be honest, I just found you, uh…” He wondered what would be a good way to say it politely, “beautiful? Yeah, I’ll go with that so you don’t slap me. But as I got to know you, apart of me wondered, ‘Why do I like this girl? She’s annoying, a know-it-all, acts like she's perfect.’ And as it went on, I realised, ‘hey, she’s not that bad actually. She is annoying, but in a way that you know she means well and it can be endearing.’ and I think that’s why I like you. You’re just...a nice person. You didn’t need to help me, but you did.”

Y/N sat up, legs crossed. “I know I come off as snobbish sometimes. Annoying, maybe even naive. But I’ve come so far with my studies, I never saw the point in stopping to take a break or make actual friends. Even when helping Kayo, I’d focused on my studies at the same time.”

“So why now? Is it because we’re nearing the end?” Kuroo asked her. Y/N didn’t say anything, she just continued to smile. Nothing on the topic was mentioned again.

“Ah! Lovely, smelly, Tokyo!” Y/N raised her arms high into the air. “Love that awful smell.” She grinned as she gripped onto her bag tightly, looking for the exit so they could catch the next train to the University, luckily a short five minute one. “You sure you don’t want to walk? Mister ‘I just thought we should get off the train early.’

Kuroo grumbled, looking away from her. “No, we’ll take the train, can you stop bringing that up?” Y/N just danced around him, humming a tune he hasn’t heard of.

“Scaredy cat.”

It was almost tempting to tell her why he jumped off that train that one time with her, but it would be the type of thing a jackass would say and Kuroo was no jackass, so he kept his mouth shut and smiled, letting her tease him as they walked to the train platform and piled in. Kuroo let her lean against the wall. As she continued to yammer on about the University and how pretty the building is, Kuroo leaned down, kissing her forehead. Y/N yelped.

“What was that?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Felt like it.” He moved her hair from her face. “You’re so fucking ugly.”

“Ruin the moment why don’t you?” Y/N shoved Kuroo as he cackled his ugly laugh, which of course Y/N took advantage of to mention. “Ugly laugh.”

“Ugly everything.” He gestured to Y/N. She just grinned and leaned in.

“Yeah but you like my ugly everything.”

“Hell yeah.” He swooped in and kissed her, snickering when he heard an older woman next to them make a gagging noise.

-

“Oh, oh! Did you know they have museums here?!” Y/N was dancing around Kuroo as she led him through the University campus, excitedly pointing everything out. Who needs a tour guide when you have a cute girl to show you about? Y/N made her way over to where the library is, peering into the windows. “So many books...I’m so jealous.” She whined. Kuroo hummed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the building to get a better look into the library.

“I can imagine it now, you studying and I just want to make out in the back,” Kuroo said. Y/N deadpanned him, not answering to that.

Walking over to one of the many, many rows of shelves, Y/N brushed her fingers against the spines of the books, admiring the wear and tear of some of them. She looked so in awe of it all. Kuroo leaned up against the shelf, watching as Y/N pulled out a book and opened it, that smile still on her face as she skimmed over the index of the page. She placed the book back and moved along, a skip in her step. She stopped again to look at some of the English translated books, staring longingly at them.

“I was thinking…” Kuroo started as he joined her, “that maybe you should be, you know, my girlfriend.”

Y/N’s body seemed to freeze up at the suggestion and for a second, he almost blurted out ‘kidding!’ but Y/N relaxed again and smiled.

“I’d like to but,” oh the but, the worst thing she could possibly say, “Ask me again after we get accepted into Tokyo okay?”

“In case I don’t get in?” Kuroo asked, “seems fair I suppose. Okay then, I’ll ask you out on the day we get the letters. Hey, I’ll even take you out on a proper date!” Y/N smiled but looked nervous as she nodded. “I’m gonna get in, don’t look so scared.” He laughed as he pulled her hand into his.

“I know you will.” Y/N said after a couple seconds of silence.

-

The entrance exams were drawing closer. Y/N really wanted to study alone, which Kuroo accepted and tried to do as well, locking himself away in his room to revise over stuff, but it was even more distracting. All he could think about was doing something with Y/N after the entrance exams were done. He doodled in his notebook, wondering what Y/N was studying up on now. Earlier she had texted him to tell him she was working on brushing up on her English.

Standing up from his desk, Kuroo stretched and heard his bones pop and crack. Starving, Kuroo picked up his wallet and jacket, leaving his house for a quick walk to grab some food.

‘I’m grabbing food, want me to grab you something?’ He texted to Y/N.

It wasn’t long before Y/N replied back asking for some bean paste buns and so Kuroo was a man on a mission to please his girl. Grabbing her what she wanted at the shop, Kuroo got himself plenty of food to help him survive over the long weekend of studying before the exams on Monday.

“Yo, your Highness, your mother let me in.” Kuroo said as he opened Y/N’s bedroom door, “she said I was cute.”

“She calls everyone cute.” Y/N turned around on her chair, holding her hands out for the food, “thank you. Want to eat together?”

She didn’t even need to ask, Kuroo was already throwing his jacket onto the bed and laying down, half-way through his food in two bites. “I’m so fucking hungry.” He glanced at Y/N as he reached under his shirt to scratch at his stomach. She was taking small bites of her buns, lost in thought. “You okay?”

Y/N snapped her eyes up. “Huh? Yeah, fine, got my head stuck in my studies still.” She took another bite of her bun before putting it back in the paper bag, placing it on her desk and standing up to go over to Kuroo and lay down next to him. Kuroo laid his arm out for her to lay her head on top of it, cuddling into his side as he finished his food off, wiping his hand on his shirt.

“Once exams are over we can relax a bit more.” He said, kissing the top of her head as she nodded stiffly.

“Yeah.” She answered curtly.

Y/N moved her head to look up at him, smiling as she leaned up to kiss him sweetly. Kuroo pulled away, smiling but Y/N pushed forward, capturing his lips again. Kuroo’s eyes widened, but he wasn’t upset by it, instead, he pushed her back onto the bed, his hand reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.

“Hm, you’re forward today.” He muttered before kissing her again. Giving her lips one last kiss, he moved to kiss her cheek, humming as he moved down.

“I’ve just missed you is all.” Y/N said, her hand touching his hair as he trailed his lips over her neck, moving down slowly. Kuroo’s hands touched the hem of Y/N’s shirt, his eyes fluttering up to her face to see if she was okay. And due to the fact she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, Kuroo concluded that she was in fact, perfectly fine. For a brief second, Kuroo forgot that Y/N was a virgin with how confident she seemed suddenly, then a thought struck him.

“Have you had sex with someone?”

“Where the fuck did you get that idea?” Y/N asked, eyes wide.

“I don’t know, you seem...different?”

Y/N stared at him, mouth agape. “You know virgins aren’t like, nervous, innocent angels all the time, yes? And why would I have sex with someone else, what a ridiculous idea.”

Okay, she had a point.

“I don’t know! I just wasn’t expecting you to take the lead is all.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “And here I thought you were smart.”

Not allowing Kuroo a chance to reply, Y/N reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down again to kiss her. Kuroo pushed all thoughts aside, deciding to just go with the flow. He opened his eyes and glanced down, as though he only just realised that Y/N was topless. His mouth fell open slightly as he stared at her chest, her bra still covering her breasts. His eyes moved back up to Y/N’s, a smirk on her face. Why did she have to look so smug all of a sudden?

“It just feels nice to be the one who’s all cocky now.” She says, laughing.

Oh, Kuroo was going to change that. Shuffling down, Kuroo moved to the bottom of her bed, his head next to her ankles. Y/N raised a brow, wondering what he was up to, that cockiness still there. Kuroo really wanted to wipe that grin off her face. Gripping her ankles, Kuroo pulled Y/N’s body down. He quickly let go of her ankles and hooked his arms under her thighs, Y/N’s cheeks flushed as Kuroo pressed a light kiss to her thigh, still staring into her eyes. He moved slowly, barely even putting pressure onto her skin as he kept pressing kisses to her thigh, moving up one by one. His hands slowly moved Y/N’s skirt up, but he didn’t move his head up any further, watching her squirm slightly under him.

Smirking against her thigh, Kuroo pulled her thighs apart more, leaving her open to him. Kuroo leaned up, leaning towards the edge of her underwear. He wanted her to think he was going to give her what she wanted but instead pressed a kiss to her stomach, his hands rubbing her waist. He smirked again when whined, but knew she wasn’t going to say anything about it.

Continuing to press kisses to her stomach, Kuroo slowly made his way back up to her face, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Not so cocky anymore, are you?”

“Oh shut up!”

Kuroo bellowed a laugh, clutching his stomach as Y/N sat up, pouting as she wrapped her arms around herself, refusing to look at him.

“Oh come on, don’t get all pouty.” Kuroo whined, kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap, “I can still help you out if you want…” he whispered in her ear. Y/N squirmed in his lap as his hand moved down, parting her thighs again. Y/N’s head laid back against his shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut. Kuroo’s hand stilled. “Are you okay?”

Y/N nodded.

“You sure? You want to tell me what’s up?”

“God, it’s too embarrassing…” She whispered, her eyes cracked open slightly. She groaned, seeing Kuroo’s grin. “Wipe that smile off your face, asshole.”

“And you were so cocky and confident earlier, might I remind you. What? Cat got your tongue n-”

Y/N pressed her hand to Kuroo’s mouth to shut him up, sitting up straight in his lap and turning to face him properly. Her eyes were narrowed, that childish pout still on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but deflated, glaring off to the side. “I can’t say it.”

“Oh come on, spit it out.

“Don’t get excited yet, because mum’s here but-”

“You want to have sex, don’t you?” Kuroo asked, earning a light slap to the shoulder by Y/N.

“I was going to say it!”

Kuroo raised a brow. “I would be dead by the time you managed to spit it out.” Kuroo clapped his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze, “I want to touch your boobs at least once before I die please.”

“Well, they’re right there.” Y/N gestured down and Kuroo smile, haven completely forgotten about the current situation. He pushed Y/N back onto her bed, ignoring her yelp and placing his bead on top of her breasts. “And I would like to have sex, but maybe when my mum isn’t here.”

“They’re like pillows” Kuroo nuzzled his face into her breasts.

“It hurts.”

“Love always hurts.”

-

Humming softly, enjoying Y/N’s fingers running through his hair, Kuroo kept his eyes shut, enjoying the moment. He couldn’t remember falling asleep due to the fact he can still feel Y/n’s breasts under his head, he assumes she fell asleep with him.

“I’m glad your mother didn’t walk in,” Kuroo mumbled, tightening his hold around Y/N’s waist. He opened his eyes, staring up at her with a dopey smile on his face. He glanced down and pressed his lips to the top of her breasts, glancing up for a second to see her reaction, but she just stared at him blankly, her fingers still tangled in his hair. Kuroo kissed the top of them again slowly, still staring up at her until Y/N finally groaned.

“For suck sake, if you want to take my bra off just do it already.” Pumping his fist in the air, Kuroo let out a ‘whoop’ noise before pulling Y/N’s bra down, her breasts spilling out. He sat up slightly, his hands moving under her breasts to push them up.

“Ah, so satisfying.” He hummed, squishing them together.

“Are you just going to play with them?” Y/N asked, laughing.

Leaning down again, Kuroo took her nipple into his mouth, his hand squeezing her other breast gently, his thumb brushing over the nipple. Y/N just laid back, her fingers moving again in his hair, every now and then she’d grip it tightly, causing a deep moan in Kuroo’s throat to surface. He let her breasts go, moving up her body to kiss her neck tenderly. “You’re so pretty.”

“Hm...so are you.” Y/N muttered back, touching cheek to pull him close, kissing him. Pulling away, Kuroo glanced down at her before grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor.

“It’s only fair, right?” He says. And with the lazy smile on Y/N’s face, she really didn’t mind it at all. She reached her hand up and placed it on his chest.

“Nice…” She whispered, trailing her hand down, “I’d like to thank the Lord.”

Their lips touched again as Kuroo’s hands trailed down her body, his touch light. Reaching the top of her underwear, he slowly slid it down her leg, but stop it just above her knees, too impatient. He didn’t wait any longer, his fingers brushing against her folds as he moved from her lips to her neck. “I really want to hear from you.” He whispered into her ear, his teeth catching her earlobe for a few seconds before he let go and went back to kissing her neck again. He made quick work with his fingers, his thumb slowly rubbing circles on her clit as he pushed a finger inside. “If you don’t like it, let me know.” He says, pulling his head to kiss her forehead. He listened to her breathy moans, her thighs squeezing his hand together and her head resting against the crock of his neck.

“You’re so cute.” He whispered, inserting a second finger inside her. He bit his lip when Y/N’s thigh brushed against him, his hard cock straining against his jeans. As he continued to move his fingers fast inside her, he couldn’t help himself, rubbing himself on her thigh just a little more. “Shit…” he whispered. Y/N seemed to freeze up against him.

“Are you okay?” She asked, grabbing his wrist to stop his movements.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just,” he glanced down, “hard.”

Y/N’s eyes followed his line of sight, her body heating up. “Looks scary.”

“What’d you say?”

“I said looks like a fairy!” Y/N blurted out.

Snickering, Kuroo leaned down and kissed her. “You called my dick scary didn’t you?”

“...No.”

Kissing her cheek sweetly, Kuroo hummed. “I should head home and clean myself up. One step at a time.”

Y/N didn’t want to admit it but she felt as though her heart may burst any second now, so she nodded intently, kissing his cheek back. “Please, I might die of embarrassment.”

-

To say things were going well would be an understatement. Things were going perfectly for Kuroo. Entrance exams were a breeze and he supposed he had Y/N’s extra notes to thank for that, as well as Yaku’s midnight visits with healthy food and tips on helping the brain. Now all he had to wait for was the letters with results and the acceptance letters to the many universities he applied to. In total, he applied at around four in the Tokyo area, but his eyes were fully set on Tokyo University which would hopefully, just maybe, lead to something bigger.

“The exam? A breeze, I have no idea why I was worrying so much.” Kuroo grinned at Y/N as she untied her shoelaces at his door, hanging onto his arm for balance. Y/N just hummed, in Kuroo’s mind, she was probably mocking him because, for her, every test had to have been a breeze. “Okay, Einstein.”

Y/N just looked at him and rolled her eyes, “I’m no Einstein.” She said simply, kicking her shoes off and marching up his stairs to his room, “I’m not even that smart.”

Kuroo had to do a double-take. “I’m sorry, did you just say you aren’t smart? Miss ‘I like to make sure all two of my friends know all my high test scores.’”

Sitting down on his bed, Y/N flopped back, staring up at the ceiling. She didn’t say anything for a good couple of minutes, so Kuroo sat next to her, nudging her foot with his own. Y/N couldn’t hide her smile as she nudged his foot back.

“What’s your favourite colour?” Y/N asked, rolling over to face Kuroo.

“Red.”

Y/N nodded. “Good choice, but I suppose you’ll have to like it considering you wore it for three years.” She says, “speaking of which...you never gave me your jersey to wear.”

“I did, the time Yamamoto caused you to drop your drink on yourself.” Kuroo poked her nose, “remember?”

“That doesn’t count.” She says, “we weren’t together then.”

“I wanted to be, but you didn’t like me very much.” Kuroo took her hand in his own, rubbing his thumb softly over her palm. “I heard you talking to Kenma that night, how you thought I would be an asshole.”

“In my defense,” Y/N started, “Kenma did tell me you were looking for a one-time thing, so I wasn’t that interested.”

“Well, you’re interested now, so I suppose I could let you have my jacket.”

Rolling over in bed, Kuroo kicked his legs over and stood up, stretching his arms before reaching into his cupboard to grab the jacket out, having not been touched in months. He tossed it over to Y/N. She caught it in a hurry and quickly put it on, nuzzling into it. Too busy admiring the new jacket she’ll keep now, Y/N didn’t even notice Kuroo get back onto the bed, moving his way towards her until his face was close to hers and he nuzzled into her neck, peppering kisses.

“You know, you look really good in my jacket…”

“Oh?” Y/N had that quirky half-smile going on that looked really cute but at the same time, annoyed Kuroo because he knew she wasn’t taking him seriously. Leaning forward, Kuroo pressed his lips to hers but moved back within a second, not giving her any time to indulge. Y/N didn’t like that at all, tugging Kuroo closer by his collar to get him to kiss her deeply, not allowing him to pull away this time. Kuroo bit her bottom lip gently.

“My parents won’t be home for a couple hours,” Kuroo whispered against her lips. It happened a lot faster than Kuroo imagined. Y/N was tugging at his shirt, his hands in his hair as he couldn’t stop kissing her. A part of his brain was telling him to slow down, but he couldn’t, his breath hitched in his throat whenever Y/N touched him.

Kuroo sat back as Y/N tugged his jeans down, her lips going from his stomach down to the bulge that was growing. He wanted to tell her that she didn’t need to do anything, but the words wouldn’t form at all in his head. Y/N was looking up at him, she looked so damn cute but here she was with his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as Kuroo threaded his fingers through her hair, bringing her down deeper onto him. He was so close, so damn close, so he pulled Y/N back up slowly, biting his lip when she gave the tip a last suck. His thumb wiped around the corner of her mouth, a lazy smile on his face.

“You’re so pretty.”

-

“It hurt, didn’t it?” Kuroo mumbled, god, he really felt like his entire ego was deflated now.

“It didn’t hurt, just felt weird. I mean, you shove a penis up your ass and tell me that it doesn’t feel weird.” Y/N drew shapes on Kuroo’s back, humming gently. She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder, smiling. “It was good though, I like doing anything with you. That’s all that matters.”

Kuroo rolled over to face her. Y/N’s forehead had beads of sweat dripping down it. He supposed he should open a window already but he liked being in bed too much with her. He could certainly get used to it, so, Kuroo got to thinking, which wasn’t always the best thing. He rolled onto his back, now grinning.

“Wait until we get into Tokyo University, we should totally get a flat together.” Kuroo rolled over again, now on top of Y/N, “we should totally get a dog! Our own kid!”

Y/N laughed, trying to push him off her, “Woah there, we just had sex, a bit too early for puppy children.” Y/N leaned close up to him, kissing his nose, “I need a loving husband, a picket fence in my large garden and hm, let’s see,” Y/N thought for a moment, “five kids.”

Kuroo’s face paled. “You know what, I think it’s best we part ways now.” 

Y/N laughed again, “Gosh, haven’t even had my first of five kids yet and you’re already leaving me! How scandalous!” She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. She went quiet, both of them did, all Kuroo could hear was the sound of her heartbeat when he pressed his head to her chest. It was so soothing, listening to the fast dundun of her heart. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest.

“I can’t calm down.” He whispered softly, leaning close to kiss her gently on her cheek.


End file.
